I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the sky flame users - their relationships with their families, each other, and themselves.
1. Tsuna: Content

**DISCLAIMER: SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU RECOGNIZE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Tsuna: **Content

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun, are you done?"<p>

Tsuna turned, a smile spreading across his face when he spotted his mother standing in his doorway, and answered, "I just finished sealing the last of it. What about the kids?"

"Futa and Ipin are packed. They're helping Lambo now." She ventured over and sat down on the edge of his bed. The sheets had been stripped off it and shoved into a bag, despite Reborn laughing and saying that those were not going to fit on the bed of a mafia boss. She gave a little laugh as she looked around. "It's strange to see your bedroom so empty after having it filled with you're things for twenty years."

Tsuna glanced around at the stacked cardboard and empty floor before agreeing, "It is a bit strange isn't it?"

"Perhaps I'll find something to fill it with," she declared. "A hobby room of some sort."

As his mother glanced around, he questioned, "Will you be alright all by yourself?"

"I'll be okay. It's not as though I expected my children would live with me my whole life." She looked up at him. "Will you?"

"Yes." He didn't hesitate in his answer at all. "Italy has become my second home.. Truthfully, I might have moved as soon as I finished high school if I hadn't wanted to wait for Lambo and Ipin to finish elementary."

She looked at him before patting her thighs and standing up. "That's all I needed to know. Why don't we go downstairs and have some tea?"

He felt his smile soften, fondness for his mother swelling in him, and nodded, "That sounds fantastic Maman."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Hi everyone!

So this series will be formatted a bit differently then what you guys may be used to.

There will be a 100 drabbles in this series but there will be 10 "main characters" so to speak. Each character is a canon sky user and each characters has ten drabbles.

This will be updated every other day (as it'll be in rotation with my series **Triple Layered Sky**).

For now I'm just going to put Tsuna as the character since I want to keep the others a surprise until they're first drabbles come out but maybe you guys can guess all ten in your reviews?


	2. Yuni: Luxury

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Yuni: **Luxury

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," Feliciana breathed as she looked around the grand foyer. "This place is huge. You really live here?"<p>

Yuni nodded, her fingers tugging nervously as straps of her backpack. She felt vaguely unsure of how to respond, she wasn't good with interacting with the "normal" kids from school who didn't have the weight of a mafia or the Tri-Ni-Sette on their shoulders like she and Byakuran did. "My bedroom is upstairs if you wanna follow me."

Voice still sounding awed, Feliciana nodded, "Alright."

"Princess!" Yuni stopped when she reached the top of the stair case to find Gamma jogging towards her. "Did you just get back from school? Whose this?"

"Hello. I'm Feliciana," the other girl spoke up, stepping forward and holding out her hand. "Yuni is tutoring me in chemistry."

Gamma shook her hand with a smile, "It's a pleasure to see someone else in the house." He looked over at Yuni, "Should I have the tea and cakes that we serve for Kyoko and the girls brought up?"

Yuni shook her head, "The tea that Lal sent for my birthday, instead please. I don't think Feliciana will like Japanese tea very much."

He nodded at the both of them before walking away, making his way down the stairs.

"He's...really cute," Feliciana said after a moment. "Is he your father?"

Yuni's face flushed and she answered with more force then she meant to, "No! I've never met my father!"

"Oh." Feliciana blinked several times. "You live here with your mother then?"

"No. She um...She passed away a long time ago," Yuni said after a moment. She turned away, walking up the next set of stairs, "Come on. My room is up here."

Feliciana followed, but didn't stop talking. "I can't imagine that. My mother is my best friend. We fight sometimes but I'd rather have her and live in our apartment then live somewhere like this all alone."

"I'm not alone," Yuni murmured. "I just don't have parents."

She sighed as Feliciana trudged on, appearing not to have heard Yuni at all. _I should have listened to Byakuran when he said to tell her no._

* * *

><p><strong>En: **I'm sure you'll be able to make friends soon Yuni-chan! Keep trying!

Also how embarrassing...You're future husband mistaken for your father...

Anyway! No one has figured out all ten characters yet! Some of you have come closer then others!

Here's a hint if you wanna try again: there are four families and only five of the total characters are Vongolas.


	3. Enma: Distort

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enma: **Distort

* * *

><p>"I hate you," Enma groaned as Adelheid took the compress off his head. His voice was raw and his back hurt from leaning over the bed to empty his stomach so often. "You're shitty kids did this to me."<p>

Adelheid laughed through the mask she was wearing, "I told you not to play with them when they were sick but you insisted on making sure they were never alone."

"Yeah well," Enma stuck his tongue out at her before letting his eyes drift shut. He was quiet for a minute as Adelheid moved around his bedroom, hearing her usher one of the maids in to empty the waist bins. "Are Nico and Sabrina feeling better yet?"

"Oh? I thought they were shitty kids," Adelheid teased, her voice sounding much farther away now.

"They are but that doesn't mean I want them stuck in their bedrooms for another week."

She hummed before saying, "Sabrina still has a bit of a cough but they're okay enough to be running around. Kaoru was nice enough to take Julie's mission so that he could stay and play with them now that they were up to it. Nico asked to come see you but I didn't want him getting sick again."

"Bless that kid. I'm stealing him one day."

There was a small chuckle from the maid. Adelheid must have sent her a look because she quickly excused, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking that it's amazing how much you care for each other. I wish I had a best friend like that."

Enma made a sound close to a laugh which sent him into coughing fit. When he stopped he managed to get out, "You really don't ma'am. This woman is the reason for my paperwork."

In the distance he heard Julie shouting, "Sabrina! I told you not to bug Mama for a bit! Get back here you twerp!"

"But I wanna show her my flower, papa!"

"That's my cue to leave I suppose." Enma peeked an eye open as Adelheid returned to his bed and pressed a kiss against his forehead. "Take it easy, alright?"

"Uh huh."

Enma pulled the blanket up farther, snuggling into the warmth despite his churning stomach and letting himself drift away.

* * *

><p><strong>En: **So Enma, not techincally a Sky user but the equivalent of a sky for his family so I'm counting him.

No one has gotten it right yet, but I did unintentionally lie (most of you grouped the Giglio Nero and Gesso together as the Millefiore anyway which WOULD have made it four but I didn't do that) there's actually five families in this story.

You're next clue is that there are three girls, and only two of them are related.


	4. Enrico: Guilt

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enrico: **Guilt

* * *

><p>The bedroom door opened, slamming against the wall behind it and a cheery voice called out,"Brother!"<p>

Enrico didn't look up from his work as he said, "I can't play right now Federico. I've got to finish my homework. Why don't you go bother Massimo?"

"Massimo is boring!" Federico groaned, resting his chin on the top of Enrico's desk. "Xanxus and I wanna play Cowboys but we don't have a bad guy!"

Enrico looked up, noticing for the first time that Federico was gripping their youngest brothers hand in his own. He eyed him for a minute before saying, "I thought Xanxus hated Cowboys?"

"I lost rock, paper, scissors," Xanxus murmured.

"I see." Enrico looked back at Federico, "Well I still can't play. Go have fun by yourselves."

Federico gave an angry huff before pulling Xanxus back out of the room, "Come on. We'll find a brother who isn't horrible to play with us."

"But we only have tow brothers..." Xanxus said.

"Then we'll steal someone elses!"

Enrico managed to focus on his math homework for another minute before he stood up.

Sighing, he stood up and headed out the door calling, "I'll play with you but only for thirty minutes, alright?"

* * *

><p><strong>En: **So Enrico was one that you guys didn't guess (predictably. I didn't think any of you would) and for those of you who don't know he is Nono's oldest son.

Today's hint WOULD have been "all of the Vongola are related but none of that are fathers" but ArcobalenoLover got all of them except Enrico in her review yesterday (putting Cozart instead). Also, realized there are actually five Vongola not four. I should really learn how to count.


	5. Dino: Party

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Dino: **Party

* * *

><p>"Dino."<p>

The Cavallone boss turned to find his most trusted guard standing in the doorway.

"Romario!" he exclaimed. He grinned, throwing his arms out. "How do I look?"

"Very nice but..." The elder man reached out and grabbed the flaps of the blondes jacket, unable to stop his smile when he stepped into the hold, in order to fix the jacket and straighten his tie. "Much better now. Are you still sure about going? You're still fighting with Squalo and Vongola Decimo's rain guardian is quite close to him..."

"I'll be fine," Dino answered. "I'm not letting my stupid fight with Squalo make me miss Takeshi's birthday. Just because Tsuna is the only one I'm extremely close to doesn't mean the rest aren't my friends."

Romario watched him for a minute before saying, "There are men you're age that would do anything to avoid someone they were fighting with."

Dino shrugged, "Papa and you raised me better then that."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Idk I thought since this whole round has so far had a lot to do with family, the main exception being Yuni's, that it would be nice to have Dino someone who is his family too.


	6. Luce: Solitude

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Luce: **Solitude

* * *

><p>Luce padded down a hallway of closed doors.<p>

She let out a sigh as she looked at each one, resting her hands on her pregnant belly as she said, "They're not very happy with me, are they little one? They all think I've ruined their lives." She glanced up at the ceiling for a minute before saying, "I suppose I have. I can only hope this new life will be worth it to them."

"Are you crazy or just stupid?"

Luce turned a bit to find Viper standing in her doorway, the illusionist was wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a silk tank top but she felt a red riding hoodesque cape over it that covered her face.

"A little bit of both, perhaps. Why do you ask?"

"You're out here talking to something that's trapped in your uterus. It's not like it can hear you, you know?"

Luce laughed softly before saying, "Perhaps it won't matter but, it'd be nice if when I have her she recognizes not only my voice but the voice of her aunts and uncles to. I'd like for her to know she'll never be alone."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Aaaah i really don't like the way this one came out.


	7. Daniela: Tale

**I Cieli**** Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Daniela: **Tale

* * *

><p>"So what mischief did my favorite boys get in to that landed them in a state like this?" Daniela questioned. A small, amused, smile on her lips.<p>

Timoteo and Coyote stood in front of her, caked in mud. Her son was grinning, looking pleased with himself, while Coyote focused a glare on a spot of carpet by her feet.

She glanced between them before sighing, "If you won't tell me yourself, I'll have to ask Cassandra. She looked angry when she dragged you in by your ears. I'm sure she'll tell me something interesting."

A look of horror appeared before Coyote blurted, "Timoteo forced me to have a mud fight with him."

"Hey!" he objected, shoving at his friend. "You said you wouldn't tell!"

Daniela laughed, drawing their attention away from each other and back to her. "Now, now. Don't fight boys. It's not as though you're in trouble."

Timoteo's eyes widened. "Really, mama?

"Really," she agreed with a nod. "But boys who have mud fights have to take more then one bath a day." She waited until the words set in. "So no more mud fights, alright?"

They exchanged glances before "Yes Mama!" and "Yes Ottavo!" rung through the air.

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Continuing with the unintentinal theme of "Family." Originally, this was going to be Daniela being in trouble and spinning a "Tale" about what she had done but I couldn't remember that Fabio's name was Fabio so I went with Nono getting in trouble and refusing to tell the tale of what he had done.


	8. Byakuran: New

**I Cieli Vigilzana Su Tutto**

**Byakuran: **New

* * *

><p>"'Kuran! 'Kuran!"<p>

Byakuran half turned just in time for Bluebell to barrel into his legs. He laughed as he crouched down to her height, "You alright kiddo?"

She rubbed at her forehead before looking up at him and nodding, her smile missing one of her front teeth which had fallen out last week, "I'm okay. But look! Look!"

He was blinded by her smile for a moment, stunned for a moment because even though he had never had that life his mind was plagued with a future that wouldn't happen and it was _hard _to adjust to all the differences in his family sometimes, before he managed to focus on the paper in her hand.

"Oh! You got an A on your spelling test." He reached forward, ruffling her hair. "Good job. If you show Kikyo he might let you have a popsicle for a snack."

The nine year old huffed, her breathe pushing her bangs from her face. "Why do I have to listen to him? You're the boss."

He giggled a bit, because regardless of their clean slate somethings really didn't change, before saying, "I might be the boss but he's the brother that knows what he's doing."

"I got an A too," a soft voice whispered.

Byakuran looked up to find Daisy peeking around the corner of the hall. Byakuran felt his lips tug higher before he said, "I'm very proud of you too. I'm sure Kikyo will give you guys popsicles now. Let's go find him."

As Bluebell grabbed his hand, and Daisy scrambled forward to grab the other one, Byakuran found himself immensely glad for this life.

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Sorry this took so long! As some of you know, I had family in town the past week and spent a lot of time babyitting my aunts three and four year old so that she could visit old friends and attend a funeral with her 9 year old.


	9. Xanxus: Scent

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Xanxus: **Scent

* * *

><p>"You fucking twerp! Get back here!"<p>

Xanxus rubbed at his head as he stepped out of his bedroom screaming, "Trash! Shut the fuck up and make me that hangover shit that-"

He was interrupted by a steak of pale skin and blonde hair running by him. Without really thinking about it, he reached out and snagged Belphegor by the belt.

"Shitty Prince! Where the fuck are you!"

At the sound of Squalo's screeching, Xanxus twitched before asking the shirtless eleven year old, "What the fuck did you do to him?"

"The shark peasant is trying to give the Prince a bath but the Prince doesn't want to wash the blood off."

Xanxus blinked, noticing the bright red staining Belphegor's chest and wondered vaguely if the man who made his steak and bought the right liquor was still alive, before saying, "You're a fucked up kid, you know that?"

"Ushishi."

Picking the kid up by his belt loops, Xanxus called out, "Trash! I've got the kid. Get me my fucking drink!"

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Sorry about missing a few updates guys. Admittedly, it wasn't as though I was busy I just wasn't feeling writing for a while there.

I'm hoping to get back in the swing of things now.

The family theme continues with some of the young!Varia


	10. Giotto: Listen

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Giotto: **Listen

* * *

><p>"G you can't just sit here all night," Giotto chided as he walked over to his friend.<p>

The storm guardian 'tched' before saying, "I don't like throwing a party for Ricardo's birthday with all the rumors floating around."

"He's still my brother," Giotto declared, his smile pained, "Even if he plans to over throw me, I'll celebrate his life for all of mine. Besides, the rumors would only get worse if we didn't. People would realize there was more strain on our relationship then they thought."

There was a pause before G asked, Will you be okay if they're true?"

Giotto made a soft sound before saying, "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him and to have him betray me like that would hurt but there's nothing I can do to stop him if that's what he wishes to do."

G clicked his tongue, "I should've drowned the twerp that summer we were trying to teach him to swim."

"Wouldn't that have been an adventure," Giotto remarked, laughing at the though.

"I'm going to smoke and drag that bastard Alaude back inside. If I have to suffer this bullshit, he does too."

As he walked away, Giotto's voice followed him, "Thank you for understanding, G."

* * *

><p><strong>En:** Since we don't actually know Ricardo's relationship with Giotto (or at least the Reborn wikia I fact check with doesn't)I went with brother just to make the time when he overthrows Giotto a bit more painful for us all.

Ah so that wraps up the first ten. I liked these ones a lot, even with the unintended theme of family in them.

I didn't mean to have any sort of theme but did you guys like that? Would you like for all the sets of ten to have something common (like family in these ones) or would you prefer them to just be whatever I come up with? Let me know in your reviews.

I've got the characters all shuffled for the next ten (meaning that the next set of ten wont have the characters in the same order as this set) and I hope you'll enjoy those ones as well!


	11. Enrico: Rain

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enrico: **Rain

* * *

><p>"You know, you could at least try to look a little happy about being here."<p>

Enrico looked away from the tank, and the spotted jellyfish swimming inside, and at Dante.

The other teenager had light brown hair that was long enough to frame his face and green eyes which were glued on the tank. He was Enrico's assigned partner for their Marine Biology class' trip to the Aquarium.

"I'm not sad," Enrico declared after a moment.

Dante replied, "You're not happy being here either though. Which is ridiculous to me because the sea is amazing and the things in it are amazing. You should just enjoy the beauty instead of being unhappy that we're not stuck in the school for a day."

Enrico pursed his lips, returning his attention to the tank.

A moment of silence reigned before he said, "I don't see it. It's a mushroom with frills on the end."

Dante tilted his head and then let out a laugh. "I suppose it does. Come on then, I'll show you something really amazing. I come here all the time, I mean I took Marine Biology because I want to be a marine biologist unlike everyone else how just wanted to get out of dissecting pregnant cats."

Enrico's nose twitched at the mention of comparative anatomy.

He followed after the boy though, his body relaxing and anger dissipating as he did.

* * *

><p><strong>En: **and so we have the first meeting between Enrico and what would have been his rain guardian if he had lived.


	12. Giotto: Within

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Giotto: **Within

* * *

><p>"-tto. Giotto, it's time to wake up."<p>

Giotto groaned, shuffling away from the hand on his shoulders and rolling his head onto his other shoulder, "Five more minutes Mama. I'll go to school after."

There was a soft laugh. "While I certainly feel a bit pleased to be compared to a woman as great as your mother, I'm not her you realize?"

"Mmm?" Giotto peeked one eye open to find Ugetsu squatting down in front of him, a small smile on his face and his arms resting on top of his knees. "Oh. Yeah, definitely not Mama."

"Definitely not." Ugetsu glanced over Giotto's shoulder, at the door to the left of the wall Giotto had been sleeping against. "You should get up before Daemon finds out you slept out here."

Giotto yawned as he rubbed sleep from his eyes before answering, "Maybe if he finds me out here he'll realize he's not the only one mourning Elena and come out of his bedroom."

"Perhaps but I think maybe today is not the best day for that. In time, he'll realize that you were only doing what you thought was right and would never have done it if you had realized what would happen to Elena but for now I think seeing you worry about him like this would only make him angrier."

"I know, I know but-" Giotto looked at the large door, face shadowed with sadness and regret. "He's my, _our, _friend and I can't stand knowing he's in there crying all by himself when he has all of us."

* * *

><p><strong>En**: I had a little bit of trouble with this one simply because I knew I wanted it to have _something _to do with Daemon Spade as he betrays the Vongola from _Within _(and that was the reason I gave the Within prompt to Giotto), but I wasn't quite sure what.

We ended up with it being Giotto and Asari speaking ABOUT Daemon.


	13. Enma: Fading

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enma: **Fading

* * *

><p>He sat up in bed with a gasp.<p>

Enma's heart pounded as his eyes searched frantically around the room.

He let himself fall back against the bed when he realized there was no one in the room with him.

He stared up at the ceiling, his chest heaving with fear as his eyes pricked with sadness.

It'd been years since he had a dream about his sister and parents, years since he had let himself spend hours thinking about them, and the realization that came with it was more of a nightmare then the dream had been.

Without really thinking about it, he reached for his phone on the side of the table and dialed in the familiar number. He pressed the phone against his ear as his eyes traced the lines on the ceiling.

There were three rings before an answer, "What the fuck do you want, Trash? It's three in the fucking morning."

"I don't remember my sisters face," Enma rushed out, his throat constricting around the words. "I don't remember what brand of cigarettes my father smoked even though I used to cry everytime I went to a gas station and I don't remember what my mother's banana bread tasted like."

Xanxus was quiet for a minute before saying, "I don't remember what any of my brothers looked like the last time I saw them. All I have memories of is them when we were children." He heard the sound of the bed creaking on the other end of the line. "Well, I'm already awake. Anything else you wanna cry about asshole?"

"I'm sure I can think of something."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **So Enma/Xanxus was this ship I started thinking about as a joke and then i wrote it once and then i wrote it again and then again and againand eventually it was a full fledged OTP.


	14. Xanxus: Breeze

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Xanxus: **Breeze

* * *

><p>He crinkled his nose as he stepped into the night.<p>

His pistols were tucked back into their holsters, as if they hadn't just been used to commit a crime.

It'd been a clean kill, his new boots weren't smothered in brain matter like the last pair had been and his fingers weren't dripping in blood.

Xanxus took a deep breath, letting the night air wash over him as he strolled down the sidewalk. Distantly, he heard the screaming begin inside the building.

Down the street was a car waiting to take him back to the mansion.

He walked apst.

It was a nice night, there wasn't any reason not to talk to the nearest steakhouse.

* * *

><p><strong>En: <strong>It was 1000% coincidental that the Enma/Xanxus drabble was right before the Xanxus drabble. I let one of my friends shuffle them for me xD


	15. Daniela: Apology

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Daniela: **Apology

* * *

><p>Focusing on the target in front of her, Daniela lowered her crossbow to look through the scope.<p>

She took a deep breathe as she settled her finger on the trigger.

Just as she pressed down, a voice rang out, "Daniela! We have a problem."

On instinct, she spun around and the arrow embedded itself into the wall next to the speaker.

Vera stared at her for a moment, before looking over at the weapon. She spoke softly, "Perhaps I should have waited to mention this until you had finished."

"Might have been better, yes," Daniela said. She crossed the training grounds, pulling the arrow out of the wall before turning her attention to her rain guardian. "What happened?"

"Don Riga is refusing to engage in negotiations with Ailbe. He was, apparently, under the impression that "Octtavo's guardians were men who would know what they were doing."" Daniela made a small sound, something between a laugh and an angry huff, as she threw the cross bow back over her shoulder. "Should I have Rafael go instead?"

"No." Daniela walked past her. "Inform Ailbe to come back and Don Riga that is alliance with the Vongola is terminated. We will not tolerate men who will not recognize someone stronger then them simply because they have breasts."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **So I've decided that Daniela's generation is the polar opposite of Tsuna's.

Where as Tsuna's only female guardian is his mist, Daniela's only male guardian is her mist. Tsuna's generation is all Japanese or Italian, Daniela's is formed of people from around the world .

On that note though, HEY LOOK INTRODUCTIONS TO MORE OC'S

In this chapter I vaguely introduced: Vera, Daniela's Russian rain guardian. Rafael, Daniela's Spanish mist guardian. Ailbe, Daniela's Irish sun guardian.


	16. Luce: Relief

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Luce: **Relief

* * *

><p>"I've been thinking lately," Luce drawled.<p>

Reborn looked up from where he sat at the table, his gun in pieces in front of him as he cleaned it and the others all in their rooms, and raised an eyebrow at her. "About...?"

"I haven't made it a secret to you guys that I don't expect to be around long, if at all, after the birth."

He clicked his tongue as he moved the clothe over the barrel, "We already told you that we'd make sure she knew about you, didn't we?

"That isn't what I was thinking about." She smiled as she ran her hands over her belly. "I've just been thinking about how glad I am she'll know the love of a mother and a father."

"How do you figure that? If you really mean what you keep saying, you aren't going to be around and you refuse to tell us who the father is. She won't know either of those things."

"She will," Luce declared. "She may not live with you all but Colonello and Lal will threaten any boy she tries to date, Verde will make her toys and Skull will play with her, when she grows curves Fon and Mammon will teach her how to defend herself."

"And where do I fit into your grand plan to make us all take care of your kid?"

Luce laughed before saying, "I don't know but I know you'll be there."


	17. Tsuna: Lesson

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Tsuna: **Lessons

* * *

><p>"I'm glad that's over with," Tsuna sighed as the class began to file out of the room.<p>

Yamamoto laughed as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head, "I didn't think the exams were that bad this year."

"They're never that bad, baseball idiot," Gokudera huffed. "You're just stupid."

"Ah...I found them hard too though," Tsuna admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gokudera's face heated bright red. He stumbled to fix his mistake, "No! They were hard. I struggled on a few of the problems too!"

"Well at the very least," Yamamoto declared, "we'll have to study some more next time."


	18. Dino: Stay

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Dino: **Stay

* * *

><p>Dino woke up to sunlight warming his face and a voice filling his ears from across the room.<p>

He shifted towards it, opening his eyes to fine Squalo standing in front of the window in only a pair of black boxer briefs, a phone pressed against his ear. "-morrow I guess?" There was a pause and Squalo's back muscles rippled as he stretched his hands above his heads. "Uh huh. Missions for the twerp trash are on my desk. If Levi becomes an issue, just fucking send him over to Decimo and those assholes will send him out on a mission." There was another pause. Then Squalo hummed, letting his hands drop. "Right, thanks fag."

When he had hung up, he turned around and a grin spread across Dino's face.

As used it as he was, Dino didn't think he'd ever get sick of seeing Squalo's body. His chest was toned and his arms defined. The scars that marred his skin only seemed to enhance the image.

"What are you staring at asshole?"

Dino was snapped out of his thoughts by Squalo's rough question.

He let out a soft laugh, "You obviously. You're staying another day?"

"I don't have anything better to do. We can braid each others hair or whatever fucking shit you want."

Dino's heart soared, swelling with affection. Although Squalo didn't put it in the kinds of words most people wanted to hear and they often fought over Xanxus, things like this always made Dino remember why he was so hopelessly in love with him.

Dino climbed to his knees, reaching out far enough to grab Squalo and pulled him in. The other stumbled a bit, his legs hitting the edge of the bed, but Dino kept his grip firm.

He leaned his forehead against Squalo's, satisfied when the others breathe hitched and he didn't pull away. "One day I'm going to cut mine and then you won't be able to make hair jokes anymore."

"You won't," Squalo argued. "You like having it pulled too much."

Dino let out a soft laugh, "Maybe. As nice as braiding sounds, I've got a much better idea."

His hands slipped down, fingers playing with the hem of Squalo's underwear.

"Oh. That's definitely a better idea."

"I thought you'd agree."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **I love this pairing _so much _guys and all I ever write are vague mentions of how unhappy Dino is with Squalo's utter devotion to Xanxus and being put second. I wanted to write something nice for once.

Obviously before Dino's future haircut disaster (I'm so sorry, guys. He looks good with it but I /loved/ Dino's long hair).


	19. Yuni: Passion

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Yuni: **Passion

* * *

><p>Yuni sighed, her head pillowed on one of her arms as she looked at Gamma.<p>

The blonde was fast asleep, his bare chest raising and falling with each breathe and strands of hair sticking to his forehead. One of his arms was slung over her, his hand brushing against her flank, while the other was thrown over his head.

Normally, she would have smiled a bit.

Today, however, was one of the days when her heart panged.

There were so many things about their relationship that she worried about – their age difference was a rare worry of hers but a daily one of his, the fact that he would throw himself in front of a bullet for her without a second thought, and her own tendency for self sacrificing.

The worry on her mind at the moment though, was her mother.

It was a twisted way of thinking, but she worried that he was only with her because he was chasing her mothers shadow. She wondered if he had gotten this far with her and if he ever pictured her face when pleasure was taking him.

She felt tears well in her eyes at the thought and turned away from him, burying her face in the pillow.

This was one thing that she doubted would ever stop hurting.


	20. Byakuran: Storm

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Byakuran: **Storm

* * *

><p>"I'm fine, Yuni," Byakuran insisted, his fingers tapping against his thigh as he sat on the park bench. His free arm, the one not holding his phone, was strewn over the back of the bench while his head was tilted back so he could see the playground behind him.<p>

"_You are not," _she responded on the other end of the line. "_You practically ran out of the party."_

His eyes tracked one of the children on the playground, a small boy with dark red hair that pulled a girl along with him. Byakuran pursed his lips before saying, "Sometimes it's just hard to be around all of Tsuna's guardians when I can't seem to find mine."

"_Byakuran..."_

"I know you guys don't see them as good guys but you don't have the memories of them that I do. They weren't just my subordinates, they were my friends and family." Spotting something in the distance, the child screeched and a bright smile came over his face. "I don't want them, especially not Daisy and Bluebell, to have the lives they had before."

She was quiet for a minute before saying, "_You'll find them. You know that, right?"_

"I know," the child slid down the slide and Byakuran's brain screamed 'Stop it. He's too young. There's no way he's the one you want him to be.' "I just wish it would be soon."

The kid went running, screaming, "Zakuro-nii!"

The sound of the answering voice had Byakuran's hand crushing over his phone, "Hey twerp. Mom sent me to get you for dinner."


	21. Enrico: Object

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enrico: **Object

* * *

><p>Enrico's first thought when he stepped into the room was <em>I should have let Morte come with me. <em>

His heart was pounding, even though he knew better he couldn't help thinking that it was going to bounce out of his skin, and his chest was constricting around it.

His second though was _F__ederico was here already. _

It was obvious from the necklace dangling around the frozen form.

The piece of simple, a thick leather cord with a single red feather dangling from it, but Enrico knew exactly how much it meant to Federico. It matched the one that was clipped in Xanxus' hair.

Enrico took a shaky breath, his stomach feeling like soemone has reached their hand in and twisted everything together, and reached out.

The ice was warm against his skin, almost burning.

The maids had been whispering as he'd arrived that his father hadn't come out of his office yet and Enrico could only guess that Federico would be standing outside the door. He wondered if Massimo would be there too or if he had yet to arrive.

"Stupid baby brother," he muttered under his breath, his eyes finding Xanxus' frozen ones. "You've always got to make us worry, don't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>En: **This is one of those times with my heartaches and I wonder why I didn't just make Xanxus' brothers hate him because that would have been so much less painful.

Another introduction: Morte is Enrico's sun guardian. There's something ironic about your healer being named "Death." I debate whether or not you'll get to meet any of his other guardians - or rather, I debate if he met any of his other guardians before he died or just Morte and Dante.


	22. Daniela: Lost

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Daniela: **Lost

* * *

><p>Daniela wass sitting at her desk, spinning a strand of hair around her finger as she read a report, when she heard the door creak open.<p>

She glanced up, a bright smile coming over her face when she saw her husband.

"Vincenzio," she chirped, rising to her feet. While they're marriage had began as something arranged by their parents, their love for each other had grown and flourished in the thirty years since exchanging rings. "What are you doing here? Did Timoteo get sent home from school again?"

"No. Daniela-" He cut himself off, chewing on his lip.

For the first time she noticed the sadness that seemed to be drawn all over his body, the fallen shoulders that sagged without his usual pride and the way his fingers curled in on each other. Her own curled around the edge of her desk and she spoke softer, "Vince, what is it?"

He swallowed hard before saying, "Daniela, Callan's dead."

Daniela's breathe rushed out of her and she felt her knees grow weak.

Her mind rushed with thoughts of her cloud guardian.

She had always been Daniela's closest confidant.

She had been proud of her Scandinavian heritage, and Daniela had learned to embrace her own heritage from her. She had been the one to introduce Daniela to the crossbow, having used an old style bow and arrow herself. She had listened without commentary when Daniela had a worry, refusing to be blamed if Daniela faltered because she had let others force their ideals on her.

"_How?" _Daniela choked out. Vincenzio seemed to understand that she wasn't speaking to him as he stayed quiet. "How could this happen? She wasn't supposed to go first. I tho- I thought for sure she would outlive me."

Tears spilled frm her eyes as the words left her throat and when her knees fell to the ground, her husbands arms were there to catch her.

* * *

><p><strong>En: **The Vongola kinda got squashed together this round. Their numbers 1-4 and then 6 on the list xD


	23. Xanxus: Beginning

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Xanxus: **Beginning

* * *

><p>Xanxus peered at the redhead on the other side of the ballroom.<p>

He recognized him as the Shimon's Decimo but Xanxus found himself much more interested in the way the CEDEF and Ninth Generation Vongola's seemed to glance at him every moment.

Kyoya looked comfortable with him, so Xanxus could only guess the CEDEF's discomfort had to do with Iemitsu, and Tsuna's guardians seemed to be drifting towards the Shimon guardians for an escape from the false companionship that went with parties like this so the problem was with the Ninth not the Vongola in general.

"Trash."

Lussuria turned, quirking an eyebrow, "What is it Boss?"

"The Shimon kid. Why are all the old assholes leery of him?"

The sun guardian followed his gaze before saying, "Ah...Enma. Did you not hear Boss?"

"If I knew," Xanxus bit out, fingers tightening their grip on the glass of liqour in his hands, "I wouldn't be asking you."

Lussuria seemed to notice he was in danger of having glass shatter against his head because he was quick to answer the question, "Enma's family was part of the Flood of Blood incident. About eight years ago, when they had that fake inheritance for Tsuna it was Enma who interrupted. I'm told that it ended with the guardians having an all out battle and Enma and Tsuna nearly killed each other. That all I know."

Xanxus watched Tsuna wrap his fingers around Enma's with a bright smile and drag him onto the dance floor and thought about his lunch with Tsuna the other day where Tsuna had said the Cavallone and Shimon would be his allies on the council.

A grin spread across his face. He murmured, "Interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Sicne some of you were interested in the X00 ship, I decided I'd show something like the beginning.

I have no illusion that, despite his guardian's being at the inheritence ceremony, Xanxus had any memory of it since he wasn't directly involved in it.


	24. Giotto: Time

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Giotto: **Time

* * *

><p>Signing his name onto yet another document, Giotto gave a soft sigh and casted a glance up at the lock on the far wall.<p>

He had spent all day cooped up in his office and since there was still a stack of paperwork left, his only salvation would be when the clock was moments away from eight and he could start on his way to the dining room.

While eating dinner together was something that Knuckle had insisted on in the beginning, Giotto relished in the time.

Whether all of them were there, screaming and laughing and throwing rolls to shut each other up, or it was just Giotto and a match up two or three of them, it was comforting to Giotto to know his closest friends, his brothers, were save. Even if that comfort lasted only until the end of the night.

"I could've swore it was six already," Giotto muttered under his breath, seeing the hands pointing at large number five on the clock. He sighed again. "Two hours until I can take a break."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **It's strange to look at my files and realize we're already in the third cycle. It doesn't seem like it's been that long.


	25. Dino: Perfect

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Dino: **Perfect

* * *

><p>Dino's hands shook as his nails dug into his thigh and his teeth pinched his bottom lip.<p>

While he kept his head looking straight, he focused his eyes just to the left of Romario's face. His ears rung, unable to make words of the sounds coming from the man's mouth.

A soft hand landed over of Dino's.

Anatasia, Romario's wife of twenty years and a woman who had been Dino's second mother the same way her husband had been his second father, spoke softly as her fingers curled around Dino's, "You know, your mothers funeral was the only time I ever saw you father cry. He was well into his thirties by then. There's no shame in someone even younger then that crying for their father."

Dino took a sharp breath, his nose and eyes suddenly burning. When his shoulders relaxed, they shook and a sob ripped from his throat.

Tears dripped onto his cheeks and he felt hands come to him on all sides.

"It's all right, honey," Anatasia assured, and the hands of one of the subordinates wife's were soft as they caressed Dino's hair. "Let it all out."

Brain hazy with sadness, Dino felt his resolve to protect all the family he had left with all he had.

* * *

><p><strong>En: **I suppose this isn't perfection but rather a lack of perfection?


	26. Tsuna: Dread

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Tsuna: **Dread

* * *

><p>Tsuna eyes were half shut as he listened to Yamamoto talk, letting the soft tone and calming words wash over him and lull him to sleep.<p>

It'd been a rough few days, his mind rung with nightmares that kept him up and he was back in his office for work by eight, and he was running on fumes at this point.

He was just about to drift off, unashamed to fall asleep in the meeting because Yamamoto was clearly using the sleepy voice on purpose, when his throat tightened and his stomach seemed to drop. When his thoughts had been blank, they were now screaming '_Hurry! Hurry!'_

"Something wrong," he whispered, worrying pulsing through him as he stood up. Yamamoto stopped talking instantly, and Ryohei and Lambo both stood up from their chairs. "Ryohei, check the perimeter, Lambo make calls to everyone on missions, Yamamoto see if you can get a hold of the girls and then go check on Shoichi and Spanner. I don't want anyone to get hurt when I've had advanced warning."

As he was pulling out his phone, Lambo muttered, "Sometimes, I'm really glad you have that intuition of yours, Tsu-nii."

"Only when it doesn't pertain to you doing something bad."


	27. Enma: Revenge

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enma:** Revenge

* * *

><p>Enma hummed softly as he walked down the hall. He didn't have a particular destination in mind, but he'd spent so much time behind his desk lately that it was nice to just get up and walk around.<p>

"You know it's a crime to steal someones mail, right?" Enma jumped and glanced around nervously, trying to figure out where Aoba's voice was coming from. Peering around the corner, he found the boxer facing Adelheid with his arms crossed.

Adelheid was quiet for a minute before saying, "He doesn't need to see this. The fact that Tsunayoshi even-"

"Tsuna was right to send it," Aoba interrupted, his eyes narrowing. Enma wondered what Tsuna would have done to make Aoba and Adel, who almost always sided with each other, disagree. "Enma needs to know that he's dead."

Enma felt a pang of fear, they couldn't possibly be talking about Tsuna because Adelheid would never hide that from him but there was no one, outside of his guardians who were all safe in the mansion, else whose death would have affected him to the point of needing to hide it from him.

"Then you can be the one to tell him that Iemitsu is dead," Adelheid snapped. Some kind of weight lifted off Enma's chest but there was something else that still hung there. A reason why Adelheid would want to hide something that Enma greatly considered good news from him. "Because I will not look him in the eye and tell him the man who_ brutally murdered_ his family got to die peacefully in his sleep!"

* * *

><p><strong>En: **I don't think I've _ever _written anything with any of Enma's guardians other then Julie and Adel. It's nice to work with one of the others. There's potential for a series there.

On another note: the pool on my profile is now for you guys (or really just people who read my KHR series' in general) so check that out if you feel like it.


	28. Byakuran: Bath

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Byakuran: **Bath

* * *

><p>Byakuran sank down into the water, letting it surround his skin and wash over his muscles.<p>

His head pounded, the soft whispers of promises he'd never made and screams of arguments he'd never had and memories of lives he'd never lived had been bombarding him all day, but his whole body seemed to relax now.

There was a knock against the door before one of the maids peeked in. She pushed the door all the way open when he gestured for her with one hand. She settled the towel in her hand on the sink before finally speaking, "Master Shoichi had me add some aspirin. I'll leave it with your towel."

Byakuran let out a soft, happy, sigh. "I really, really, love him."


	29. Luce: Bloom

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Luce: **Bloom

* * *

><p>Luce tiptoed towards the girl curled up by the window.<p>

Blue hair fell into her eyes, waving softly with the soft breaths that blew from her mouth, and her body was curled so her knees touched her chest. Her hand was gripping what looked like a green bandanna.

The sky Arcobaleno wondered where she had gotten it for a moment, she hadn't seen Lal with it at all in the weeks they'd been together, before her mind flickered with an image of a man with bright blonde hair and a blinding smile. It flickered again, showing her the same man in the form she knew they would all be taking and a grown Lal standing next to him with a scowl on her lips.

"Oh," she sighed, reaching out and brushing hair from Lal's face. "I wonder why I didn't see that before."

She stared at her for a long time, wondering why it was this girl of all of them who would end up without this curse placed on her.

She laughed a bit to herself, "Something like true love I suppose?" Her heart ached at the thought, because no matter what it was the boy would be cursed and Lal would keep going, and she murmured, "I'm sure you would have been great together if you had been given the chance."

Lal shifted and muttered groggily, "Luce? Is that you?"

"Yes." She patted Lal's cheek gently, smiling when Lal pushed into the warm touch instead of rejecting it. "I'm sorry for waking you up. Go back to sleep."

Lal let out a sound, soft like a hum, and curled farther into herself. The motion brought the band closer to her chest. "Just for a few more minutes."


	30. Yuni: Eyes

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Yuni: **Eyes

* * *

><p>"We won't be paying for those."<p>

Gamma glanced away from the case of guns in front of him and towards the staircase, where the voice had come from. "Princess?"

Yuni gave him a soft smile as she approached. Her hand settled on the lid of the case as she reached her husband and the arms dealer. "We won't be taking these. Please leave."

"Excuse me?" squeaked the man.

"We won't be taking these," Yuni repeated, for the third time. "My family is my _family _and I refuse to have them using some second grade weapon which could malfunction at any moment and put them in harms way."

"Excuse _you?" _The mans voice turned bitter and he leaned close to Yuni, "My weapons are the finest this side of the country."

"Then this country is in a sad state," she shot back. A wicked smile spread on her lips, "I was raised with the help of the former COMSUBIN leader as well as her top pupil. One of them is now working directly for the Vongola's CEDEF and the other is in charge of Security at mafia land. I know my guns when I see them." The man seemed to reel at the new information, realizing just how dire a mistake he had made. "So you will leave my home, taking these disguting excuses for rifles with you, and will not return unless you decide to bring us your best product."

"Understood?"

The man nodded and stammer, "Y-Yes Donna Giglio Nero."

As the man ran away, Gamma sighed, "Princess, really?"

She smiled, patting him on the arm, and apologized, "I'm sorry, Gamma. I just can't help myself sometimes."


	31. Xanxus: Remember

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Xanxus: **Remember

* * *

><p>Xanxus rounded the corner, a bottle of vodka held loosely in his fingers, and heard Belphegor huff.<p>

A second later he saw Belphegor and Fran enter his vision, coming towards him. Fran's hands were shoved in his pockets while Belphegor's were behind his head.

The Prince was saying, "-killed mine though so what the fuck would I know on the subject?"

"When'd you assholes get back from your mission?" Xanxus questioned. He swallowed the urge to reach out and run his hands over them to make sure they were okay. The date was clearly affecting him more than it usually did.

"About an hour ago," Bel declared. "We're gonna go see Squalo and turn in our report now that we're all showered."

"Ah." Fran looked up, meeting Xanxus' eyes. "Boss had brothers, didn't he? Is having siblings fun?"

He heard Belphegor hiss sharply and shove at the younger boys shoulder but his mind was focused on the memories flickering through his head.

He remembered his first day in the mansion – and how Federico had went on a tangent about how much it sucked to be the youngest before and how he would definitely be a better big brother then Massimo and Enrico. He remembered how Federico had dragged him around the mansion for years after that, sometimes just the two of them and sometimes with Enrico who was well into his teenage years but always willing to play with his youngest siblings. He remembered how Massimo didn't often make jokes but that when he did, they were so funny that Federico and Xanxus would both laugh so hard it felt as though they would pee there pants. He remembered how devastated Federico had looked when they found out the truth and Xanxus started ignoring them. He remembered how Federico's fingers had dug into his shoulders when he was leaving for boarding school and how his breath had felt against his ear when he whispered, "You'll always be my brother."

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Lussuria's voice, soft with the motherly tone that drove Xanxus crazy, "Boss, Nono is waiting outside for you. Tsunayoshi is driving you to the graveyard today."

"Figures that trash would be worried about something this stupid."

He remembered being told that bones had been all that remained of Federico.

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Idk if it really came across as well as I think it did but the idea here is that it's the anniversary of Federico's death (hence why he focuses on memories with Federico and not Massimo or Enrico) and how it's affecting Xanxus.


	32. Byakuran: Dawn

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Byakuran: **Dawn

* * *

><p>Byakuran groaned to himself as he woke up. He threw an arm over his eyes, keeping them clsoed for several minutes in an attempt to go back to sleep.<p>

After a while, he let out a soft scream against his flesh before swinging his upper body up.

He sat there for a minute, breathing slowly with the sheets pulled around his hips, and stared out the window. The sky was beginning to brighten, set currently had a shade that was no longer the black of the night but a dark blue instead.

The sun peeked out of the trees as he reached his hands up, hearing the cracking of his fingers, and murmured, his voice full of glee, "I should go wake Yuni and Tsuna up and make them go to breakfast with me."


	33. Luce: Pride

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Luce: **Pride

* * *

><p>Everyone was struggling.<p>

She herself wasn't having much trouble, but she had known exactly what to expect from the get go, but the others were obvious about their frustration. Skull was crying more often, Colonello and Reborn spent more time shooting outside, Lal spent all of her time blowing anything far away from Colonello up, Verde hadn't come out of his room, Viper's illusions were getting more and more vicious, and Fon's hands seemed to be almost permanent bruised from practicing on trees.

She wanted to tell them it would all be okay.

She wanted to tell them that she could see their future and one day they would be satisfied, if not completely happy.

But she knew it would hurt them all even more to know that they_ could _do something but hadn't gotten it down yet.

So Luce sighed and spent her time avoiding hallways that dripped illusionary blood and echoed with sobs.


	34. Daniela: Late

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Daniela: **Late

* * *

><p>"You're sure?" Callan questioned, her arms folded over her chest. Her accent was thick, Callan had never made any attempt to speak Italian like an Italian like some of the her other guardians did.<p>

Daniela shook her head. "Not one hundred percent, but I'm two weeks past. Vera is setting up a doctors appointment for me."

Callan hummed before asking, "Does Vincenzio know yet?"

"I wanted to be sure first." Daniela gave a small smile. "He wants a family so badly that I didn't want to get his hopes up."

"There are many things that could happen to a baby before they're born that would make him feel worse." Callan glanced out the window. Ailbe and Renee were in the gardens below, laughing about something. She clicked her tongue. "Just another child to look after."

Daniela gave a chuckle of her own, "Well, at least those two can feed themselves."

"Debatable from the amount of food Ailbe gets on herself." They lapsed into silence for a minute before Callan stood up, having been sitting on the edge of Daniela's desk. "I'm heading out for my mission now. Congratulations."

Her voice was filled with affection as she answered, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Lets see...I've mentioned Callan and Ailbe before so the only new intro is Renee - Daniela's British storm guardian.

I think the only one we're missing for Daniela now, is a lightning guardian.

Maybe I'll get around to her the next Daniela chapter.


	35. Yuni: Savage

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Yuni: **Savage

* * *

><p>Fingers brush across her lower back, dancing around her spine, and Byakuran leans close to her to whisper, "Gamma has been a real bother lately. Should we pay a visit to him Yuni-chan?"<p>

She wants to scream, to cry out and punch him in the face, but she's a prisoner stuck in her own mind.

Her body moves without her say so, bringing itself to its feet.

As he walked out of the room, her feet moving so she followed him even though she begged them not to, she steeled her mind against what was about to happen.

She had allowed this to happen to her, had made no attempt at stopping a future she had seen, because she knew it was what had to happen for Tsunayoshi to save them all.

That didn't mean it was any easier to see the way Byakuran used her to torture her family.


	36. Tsuna: Crossroads

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Tsuna: **Crossroads

* * *

><p>"November Fourteenth."<p>

Tsuna stared at Nono.

Timoteo stared back.

Tsuna had long since accepted his future, even embraced it now, but this was hard to come to terms with. It would be strange to be the boss of the Vongola. Thus far, he'd only been followed by his guardians and close friends. Now hundreds would be counting on him.

His inheritance would be on November Fourteenth. A month after his twenty first birthday. A month after his guardians finished their apprenticeships with Nono's.

Tsuna swallowed hard and swiped his tongue across his dry lips. "Alright."


	37. Enma: Hope

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enma: **Hope

* * *

><p>"Enma."<p>

The redhead looked towards the sound to find Julie standing at the opening of the hallway. He fumbled for words as he rose to his feet. At last he questioned, "Is Adel all right?"

Julie nodded, a reassuring smile on his face. "She's okay, just exhausted. The nurses said they had to clean him up first but they'll bring him back to the room in a few minutes. Do you want to come?"

"A-Are you sure?" Enma questioned, his voice shaking with nerves. "What if I accidently drop him or trip or-"

"It'll be fine." Julie placed a hand on Enma's arm. "Come on. You're our family. I'd invite everyone back but the nurses said Adel needs sleep. I don't want everyone to get rowdy and wake her up."

He glanced back at the rest of their family, sitting in the plastic waiting room chairs.

Aoba smiled a bit and waved a hand. "Go see the baby and make sure Adel's okay. The rest of us will see her once you're done."

"Okay…" Enma muttered at last. "I'll be back soon then."


	38. Giotto: Change

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Giotto: **Change

* * *

><p>He remembers Japan as being beautiful.<p>

When he had first visited, when the language refused to come out of his mouth right and when it had only been him and G, the ocean had glowed with the setting sun and breeze had brushed gently against his skin.

He remembered thinking at the time that it was giving him a kiss, greeting him in the most familiar way for an Italian, and beckoning him to stay.

He'd fallen in love with it instantly.

* * *

><p>When he arrives in Japan for the final time, ready to stay and live there, the country seems different.<p>

The sky is gray and sad, the waves crash around their boat, and the wind whips around him like a scorned lover.

He wants desperately to turn the boat around.

He doesn't want to see his favorite place in the world like this.

Giotto doesn't want to see it angry and beaten. He doesn't want to see it reflecting his anger and hurt at Daemon and Ricardo.

He had seen it coming of course, the same way you see the gray storm clouds before the winds and rain and lightning arrives, but that didn't make it hurt any less when it happened.

So as Giotto steps onto Japanese soil for the first time in years, he takes a deep breath and convinces himself it's Japan that's changed and not his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>En: **I'm not sure how i feel about this one honestly.

Let me know what you think.


	39. Enrico: Death

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enrico: **Death

* * *

><p>Enrico can feel his eyes growing heavy. His chest is damp where his blood is spilling out of his skin and his slowing heartbeat is loud in his ears.<p>

He thought about his friends.

About how he still had to take Dante to swim with the dolphins and how he still wanted to see Morte graduate Med School. He thought about how he needed to take Joshua out to lunch and give him the purple ring that sat in his dresser.

He thought about his family.

About how he wouldn't be able to say sorry to Massimo – because his brother would have to be Decimo now and he knew how much Massimo didn't want that –, how Federico wouldn't have anyone to go with any of his crazy idea's anymore, and how he'd never get to hear Xanxus laugh again.

He thought about his father, who hadn't truly smiled since losing Xanxus, and wondered if he ever truly would with Enrico gone too. He thought about his mother, who spoke to her three remaining sons every day to make sure she didn't lose another, and how this would destroy her.

Enrico felt his eyes start to close. He whispered to the world, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Maybe it was a bit cliche to give Enrico the "Death" prompt but w/e.

Anyway, I wasn't going to update but I thought you guys needed to know why they're so infrequent right now. Next week is my last week of school for the year - and therefore my exam week - and I've been so busy doing that and making sure everything is set up for my trip to Texas for RTX in July that I haven't had the time.

I'm really sorry but I probably won't be able to get the next one up until June 7th at the earlier. Really sorry!


	40. Dino: Dance

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Dino: **Dance

* * *

><p>"I hate you," Squalo growled as they stepped onto the floor.<p>

Dino laughed, his hands resting on the sword master's hips, "You don't."

He could hear the music playing faintly in the background but it was mostly overpowered by all the other sounds in the room. He could hear Bluebell and Lambo speaking softly, in the tentative way they always did when they were about to get back together but not quite sure of it, and Yamamoto's loud laughter from where he sat at the head table with Gokudera and Bianchi. Somewhere, Karina was giggling as she danced on Kyoya's.

"Mukuro is the only Vongola not married now," Dino mused as they moved.

Squalo gave a harsh chuckle. "Thank god. No more of these for a decade."

"I don't know about a decade," Dino answered. "I'd like to get married at some point in my life."

They were silent for a minute before Squalo said, his voice sounding strained, "I don't think I'll ever want that."

It hung between them.

"Shark trash!" Dino felt his whole body freeze as Xanxus approached. Seeing Enma thrown over the man's shoulder didn't relax him the way it usually did. "Make sure the fucking psycho and the frog idiot get home alright. I'm taking the Shimon Asshole home before he chokes on his vomit." As he walked away, he was muttering something bitterly about people not being about to hold their liquor.

The door had long since snapped shut behind the Varia leader when Squalo muttered, "You don't have to get ready for a fucking fight every time he's around. Just cause I don't want a god damn ring doesn't mean I'm leaving."

Dino really wished he could believe that.

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Hmm...I meant to write something happy since I usually write this ship so angsty but it seems my brain betrayed me and it ended up unhappy again...


	41. Enma: Words

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enma: **Words

* * *

><p>Enma leaned back in the chair and gave a soft sigh.<p>

"What am I doing here?" he questioned, eyes wandering over the patterns carved in the ceiling.

There was a million things he had to do but...

"What the fuck are you doing in my office, trash?"

He flipped himself up and looked at the doorway.

Xanxus stood there, a folder in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other.

Enma sighed when he saw the thick purple-y bags under his eyes. Thinking of their conversation the other night about the increasing tensions in the Vongola territory and the sudden influx in Varia's missions. He'd come all the way to the mansion because Xanxus had sounded off over the phone. He said, "You told me you were okay."

"I'm fucking fine. A few less hours of sleep isn't going to kill me," Xanxus shot back, picking up on the topic right away. "Why the fuck should it matter to you?"

Enma shoved down the rage that bubbled in his stomach, for all they refused to put a word to it still made his blood boil when Xanxus tried to act like they weren't a thing. "Because I care about you."

They stared at each other for a long time before Xanxus snapped, "Get out of my fucking chair so I can get to work."

Enma noticed he hadn't asked him to leave. He slid out of the leather seat and moved to the plush couch on the side.

He sighed again, wishing that Xanxus would occasionally say what he meant.

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Everytime people review saying this pairing is growing on them, I get a great urge to write more of it.

Also: poll on my profile I'd really like for you guys to vote in if you can! It's about how I should manage the summer - more updates of my current series or more series?


	42. Yuni: Believe

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Yuni: **Believe

* * *

><p>"Yuni."<p>

She looked up at the sound of her name, finding Gamma leaning against the door frame. She corrected, "I'm Santa Claus right now."

"I thought we weren't doing Santa this year." When instead of answering, she simply ran her fingers along the red wrapping paper, he squatted down next to her. Leaning his cheek against one of his palms, he added, "I'm not going to laugh at you for whatever it is."

She was quiet for a minute before saying, "When I was young enough to believe in this stuff, it never seemed important. I was always so aware that my life was going to be short that I never...I never believed in this stuff. Then, when the curse was removed, I was already too old for this stuff. I guess I've kinda been taking Nozaru as an opportunity to experience this stuff." She sighed, "That's so pathetic."

"It's understandable," Gamma assured. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "I'm sure Nozaru won't mind a few extra presents, regardless of who their from."


	43. Dino: Trouble

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Dino: **Trouble

* * *

><p>"You are such a pain," Dino declared, setting the turtle on his chest as he laid down.<p>

Enzo was unperturbed by his words, padding along the firm lines of his stomach.

Dino watched him for a while before sighing, "Really such a pain. If you would stop crawling away, then maybe I'd stop loosing you and the shop keepers would actually let me in the stories without worrying you're going to bust the place open. Literally."

The turtle lifted it's head, meeting Dino's eyes.

He stared back with a straight face.

Eventually the turtle looked away, setting itself down.

Dino sighed and leaned forward to bump his lips against the turtles tiny head. "Being cute doesn't make you any less of a pain in my ass unfortunately."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **I like tiny animals. We have a huge Siberian husky that I adore but it's not the same as being able to cradle a bunny or kitty to you.


	44. Enrico: Home

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enrico: **Home

* * *

><p>"Lorenzo, can you make -" Enrico pushed open the kitchen door and stopped.<p>

The kitchen counter tops were a mess of opened bags and spilled powders.

Xanxus and Federico sat top of one, Xanxus' black hair flaked with flour and Federico's fingers covered in yellowish dough. His mother was standing in front of the two eight year old's, looking both exasperated and amused.

"Well you two have certainly made a mess of yourselves," she declared with a sigh.

Federico was grinning as he said, "I'm sorry Mama."

"Uh huh. That's why you're smiling, you little fox." She tapped a finger against his nose before pressing a kiss to it. Federico giggled at the feeling.

Xanxus spoke softly, "Are we still going to make cookies, Mama?"

"Of course we are!" She assured. She glanced around before musing, "I just have to figure out where we went wrong."

"I got a cookbook from the library." Enrico looked over to find Massimo coming in the other entrance, a large book in his hand.

"Good, good." Their mother kissed the top of her head as she took the book from his hands. "Thank you sweetheart. I know you thought this was silly." She set the book on the counter, flipping it open to look at the index before turning the pages. "I think we need to restart completely. Partly because Federico ate half the dough and partly because I think we put in too much salt."

She whipped around, grabbing Xanxus off the counter. "Can you go to the fridge and get more eggs for me, baby?" He nodded several times. She pressed kisses to his hands before setting him down on the floor. "Four of them, alright?"

"I wanna help too Mama!" Federico demanded. "I'll get the flour!"

"Alright," she agreed as he hopped off. "Try not to dump it all over this time."

Massimo piped up, "I'll grab the vanilla from the cabinets again."

"Thank you, dear."

Enrico said, "Is there anyway I can help, Mama?"

She looked over at him, looking surprised for a minute before a fond smile came over her face. "Why don't you get the sugar? It's by the flour."

He smiled back at her before following Federico across the kitchen.

No matter how much time he spent away from them, which hadn't been a lot recently between his school work and training with his father, his brothers and mother were still the most important people in the world to him. It felt nice to finally be spending sometime together again, even if he would take ten showers to get rid of the sticky feeling on his skin.

* * *

><p><strong>En: **It's not the most put together piece I've ever done, but I wanted to do some of the boys, young and with their mother.


	45. Byakuran: Animal

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Byakuran: **Animal

* * *

><p>Byakuran turned the orange box around in his hand. The edges scrapped against his fingers and dug into his palm. He struggled to resist the urge to hold it against his chest.<p>

"You made them?" he questioned, glancing up at Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded, a soft smile on his lips, "My guardians and I are the only ones who got to keep our box weapons when we came back but everyone in the future had such an intense bond with them. I wanted everyone to get back what they had."

"Where's the black one?" Byakuran questioned.

"Ah...I'm sorry, Byakuran." He felt his gut sink at the words. "The old guys are still largely in charge of our research facilities. Shoichi and I both tried but they refused to make it unless you wouldn't be receiving it."

"You made him though?"

Tsuna nodded again. "And I gave it to a person you can trust, so it's not just sitting in the lab."

"Who?"

"Shoichi."

Byakuran couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of his mouth. "The Yin to my Yang, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>En: **I don't remember anyone using box weapons in the arcs after the future, but if this is totally wrong we can play pretend hopefully.


	46. Giotto: Annoying

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Giotto: **Annoying

* * *

><p>"We haven't had lunch together in a while," Elena commented. She was smiling softly, her cheeks rosy from the cold and her wet hair sticking to her forehead. "It's a shame that the weather is so bad."<p>

Giotto nodded, taking a sip of his drink, "It's been too long. Everyone's kept me too busy. I haven't had lunch with Cozarto lately either.

"You should be glad." Elena laughed softly before elaborating, "Every time Daemon and I have dinner together he's got a new complaint about Cozarto. Perhaps you should put G in charge of that particular alliance?"

"I wish I could. But the three of us just can't be firm with each other. We would end up giving each other too much and run our families into ruin." He added, feeling the conversation had went into a slightly uncomfortable territory, "It's frustrating that the two of them refuse to get along though."

"Their personalities just clash."

Giotto hummed. After a moment, he focused back on something she had said earlier, "You've been going out to dinner with Daemon?"

She cast her eyes down, her smile growing as she stared at her food, "I have. It's been very...enjoyable."

"I'm glad." He reached across the table, putting his hand over hers, "You're good for each other. I'd be overjoyed to have you in my family, Elena."

"Well it's not yet that serious," she answered. She curled her fingers around his, "But I wouldn't mind that either, friend."


	47. Daniela: Cage

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Daniela: **Cage

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Daniela snapped at the officer. She wiggled her hands in the metal cuffs that dug into her skin. "Loosen these a bit. They're too tight."<p>

"Criminals don't get to complain," the officer barked back. He gave a sharp tug on the cuffs and she hissed as they dug into her skin.

She answered, "Innocent woman can sure as hell sue you're whole department for the way you're treating them though."

"Honey," his breath crawled along her skin as he leaned in, "you are the boss of a the biggest mafia in Italy. You're going to be in prison for the rest of your life."

"Being in charge isn't illegal, pig," she snapped back. She kicked her heel back, feeling satisfied when her heel caught his shin and he shifted his weight onto the other leg. "And I won't be in holding for longer then twelve hours, much less make it to prison." She straightened her back, holding her hands a bit farther from her back, "Now loosen the cuffs and let's get going. The sooner this is done, the sooner I can go back to my son."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **On account of both, me having been very lazy this summer and missing a lot of updates and the fact that I'll be gone the rest of the week attending an event called RTX, I just went ahead and finished up this cycle.

Let me know whose drabbles you enjoy the most - out of all ten that is. I really enjoy Enrico, but that's mostly the freedom he gives me, and it's been fun to build on my Xanxus headcanons. Tsuna is fun for me as well since he's someone I'm familiar with.


	48. Xanxus: Hero

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Xanxus: **Hero

* * *

><p>"The kid is coming with me."<p>

His father and brother looked over at Xanxus, surprise etched on all of their faces.

"We sent you in there to calm him down," Massimo murmured. "You ended up getting along with him so well that you're going to take care of him?"

"Fuck no. The kids a fucking asshole."

"Then why do you want to take him back to the Varia mansion with you?" questioned Federico.

Xanxus raised an eyebrow, "Are you fucking stupid or something? The kid left a massive scar on your cheek because you asked him how he was doing. What do you think he'll do to the rest of the mansion?"

Enrico hummed, "Well, that is true. Papa, what do you think?"

All four boys turned their attention to their father who was staring at the wall with a contemplative expression.

"Belphegor is slightly...unstable and he doesn't seem to be taking our more friendly approaches well." Timoteo scrubbed at his chin. "But I wonder if that's a reason to send an eight year old off to live with assassins?"

Xanxus shook his head and corrected, "Live with? I want to recruit him."

"And you think that's a good idea?" Massimo questioned. "He's still a child and one of father's wards. He was sent here so we could keep him safe, not put him in the line of fire."

"A child whose high off the euphoria of killing his whole family," Enrico pointed out. "I think it might be best to have him under the Varia."

The room was quiet for a minute before Timoteo spoke, "If that's how our future Decimo feels. Prince Belphegor will be under the Varia's guidance until he is old enough to return to his country and rule."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **I haven't done many, if _any, _drabbles on Xanxus and the Varia in this series. Even though this turned out to be the past, it is the start of one of his relationships.

Hopefully, I'll get around to writing more with him and the Varia in the series' "present" timeline.


	49. Luce: Imagination

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Luce: **Imagination

* * *

><p>She gripped the railing as she watched the vehicle flying through the air.<p>

"Hell yeah!" the blur of purple on top of the motorcycle screeched as he whipped the bike around.

"Skull!" snapped a man on the ground who wore a purple jacket and a ball cap. "Stop fucking around!"

The bike slammed back to the ground and the rider maneuvered it to stop in front of the other. He waved his hand apologetically, "Sorry, coach. What do you want me to do?"

"Are you sure you've got the right kid?" Reborn questioned as he walked up to her. The Vongola had requested that he travel with her to gather the others. "This brat is nothing but arrogant and childish."

"You haven't even spoken to him yet," she answered.

"I'm a good judge of character."

They fell silent for a while, watching as the bike raced around the track.

She spoke softly, "That's why I wanted to come get him last, to be honest. He's younger than all of us and he still has a lot to learn. I wanted to give him at least a little more time to just...grow."

Reborn scoffed, "He needs a bit more then an extra week for that."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **I feel like all of Luce's drabbles have been basically the same thus far so I tried to mix it up a bit with this one...


	50. Tsuna: Understanding

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Tsuna: **Understanding

* * *

><p>Tsuna stopped, spoon still full of ice cream and lifted halfway to his mouth, when he spotted the pair sitting at the table together.<p>

"Well, seeing the two of you together without fighting is certainly a welcome change," he commented, shoving the spoon back into the container.

Lambo glanced over, his elbow propped up on the table with his cheek resting on his palm, and asked, "How come you can eat ice cream before noon but I can't?"

"I didn't live off grape candy until the age of six," Tsuna shot back. "What are the two of you doing anyway?"

"The twerp needed help on his homework," Gokudera declared, sliding a sheet of paper over to Lambo. "Use this formula for five through eleven and you should be fine."

As Lambo began scribbling, Tsuna let out a soft, "Ahhh...That brings back a lot of memories. I wouldn't have graduated without your help."

"You aren't stupid, Juudaime," Gokudera replied. "You just aren't great with school. You do fine with the stuff in practice."

"True enough." He lifted his spoon back to his mouth as he started walking, "I'm going back to my office. Don't blow anything up today, okay? I already have to fork out twenty thousand to fix the damage Chrome did on her latest mission."

"Only twenty thousand?" Lambo said. "Chrome-nee really needs to step up her game."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Chrome, Chrome, Chrome, you are seriously slacking in comparison to your family


	51. Enma: Warmth

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enma: **Warmth

* * *

><p>Nana placed her hands on Enma and Tsuna's shoulders, pushing the boys into the house and closing the door behind them. Her voice was soft, full of that motherly worry that she always seemed to carry, as she said, "It's freezing out there. You should have come in earlier, Tsu-kun."<p>

"Sorry, maman." Tsuna apologized, rubbing his hands together. His words were stuttered since his teeth were chattering. "We got carried away."

"And look at you Enma! You're covered in snow!" She brushed at his hair and coat, flakes of snow falling off and melting on the floor. "You'll get sick like this! You two go take a bath. I'll make you something hot. Do you like hotcakes and hot chocolate, Enma?"

"Yes madam."

"I'll make those then." She gave their shoulders another push. "Up the stairs then."

As they went up, Enma murmured, "It's really nice to have a mom, isn't it?"

Tsuna gave a soft hum before saying, "Yeah. It is."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Enma's starting us off again for this round.

I am really sorry for all the missed updates and stuff but I'm really _really _hoping to get back on track now. It's just that I'm basically a piece of shit during the summer. Some people get more productive without school - I just lose track of the day of the week and skip all my responsibilities. Usually by now I would have started more stories - I actually had a Dragon Slayer (Fairy Tail) one like this I wanted to start and I was considering doing a small like 10 or 20 drabble thing on Enma and Xanxus - but I am just a mess. But yeah! Enough excuses!

Hopefully, I can get back on track now.


	52. Tsuna: New Experiences

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Tsuna: **New Experiences

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Tsuna questioned, his hands full of silky black hair. "I've never done this before."<p>

"It'll be okay," Ipin said. Her hands were resting on her lap, holding the comb they'd finished with.

"It may be a little messy though," Tsuna murmured. He chewed on his lip. "Don't you want it to look nice for your first day of school?"

"Lambo's will look worse then mine since he never brushes it."

Tsuna couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of his mouth. In a combination of laziness and supposed rebellion against their move to Italy, Lambo had refused to brush his hair and was letting it grow long like Gokudera's. In Tsuna's opinion, it wasn't exactly a bad idea to have Lambo following Gokudera's example as long as he didn't pick up the cigarettes as well.

She drew his attention away from his thoughts and back towards her by speaking again, "Plus, even if it's messy, I'll be really happy because Tsu-nii did it for me."

Tsuna felt a rush of affection for his younger sister.

He twirled one of the bundles in his hand around as he said, "You know, if you keep talking like that people might start thinking your the oldest."

"That's silly. Futa-nii is way smarter then me. No one would think I was older then him."

He laughed, leaning back in his chair, "Alright then, you cheeky little girl, tell me how to braid this for you."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **The original prompt made me slightly uncomfortable - hence why I said I was trying to get back on schedule and then didn't update for a week - and it took me until today to be like "this is ridiculous, i'll just change it and get it done."

I really love Tsuna and his siblings guys.


	53. Luce: Fun

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Luce: **Fun

* * *

><p>They don't have a lot of free time.<p>

Well, technically that isn't true.

When the curse is placed and everything in their tiny cabin is suddenly so much larger and even their own bodies are foreign to them, they find they have all the free time in the world. It's just that they fill all their free time with relearning things that used to come easily and being angry when things don't go the way they hoped.

Regardless, they don't have a lot of time where they allow themselves to be free.

So the first time, Luce hears laughter after the curse she finds herself drifting towards it.

Skull is running past her before she nears the living room, red in the face and out of breath, and looking through the archway she can see Reborn and Colonello with their heads thrown back and pistols in their hands. Bullet holes are litering the walls.

Something warm and happy settled over her, it was nice that they were having fun again.

There methods how ever...

With her hands on her hips, she entered the room, "You two really shouldn't tease him so much you know."


	54. Giotto: Dare

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Giotto: **Dare

* * *

><p>"Valentina!"<p>

Giotto felt a little bad for what he was about to inflict on the maid when he saw the worry and fear already settling in her eyes.

She was a new hire, one of Knuckles upon finding out she and her husband were struggling to feed their children, and the only one who wouldn't laugh in Giotto's face and walk the other way at his request.

"Hello, Master Giotto," she greeted, giving a slight nod of her head.

"No need for that! Giotto is fine!" He reached out, taking the bundle of sheets from her arms. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Oh um..." Confusion added into the emotions in her eyes. "I'll try my best."

He gave her a soft smile, and guilt settled again for putting this onto such an innocent woman, "Thank you. I'll take these to the laundry room for you in return."

"Oh! No!" she objected, reaching forward. "I wouldn't want to trouble you. I can just take them and then do whatever it is you need my help with."

Giotto stepped back, avoiding her hands as they tried to retrieve the bundle, "No no. The favor is actually on a bit of a timeline and it may take you a while." He added in, "I'll give you a bonus for it too."

Her eyes widened. Then narrowed suspiciously, "What is it you want me to do exactly?"

"I need you to go tell Alaude that he's eating dinner with all of us tonight and make sure he actually leaves his room and comes down."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Oh man, okay I promise I'm done being a piece of unproductive shit and I am definitely getting back into updating as normal for this series.

I won't make a promise for Counsel Me or Two Pair because I'm still having trouble keeping track of the days and that probs won't fix itself until school starts, but for this one I am deFINITELY telling the truth this time.


	55. Xanxus: Attention

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Xanxus: **Attention

* * *

><p>"Shut your fucking mouths!" Xanxus shouted. Around the table, the various Varia members glanced up at him and then returned to their conversations. Growling, he slammed his hands against the table and repeated, "Shut the fuck up!"<p>

Levi, at least, glanced at him a second time.

He glanced at Lussuria, who was still chattering away about whatever they'd been talking about, before questioning, "What is it, boss?"

"I've got the new fucking missions from the Vongola trash."

Instantly everyone's conversations stopped.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Squalo questioned.

"Because I was waiting for you assholes to shut up!" Xanxus lifted up the stack of folders, "Take your pick."

Fran's hand was the first one there, grabbing the whole pile.

"Vooooi!" Squalo screeched. "Give those here, you little shit. I've got senority over you."

"With all due respect commander," Fran declared and Xanxus chuckled at the idea of Fran respecting anyone much less Squalo, "you snooze you lose."

As the arguments roared up around him, Xanxus grabbed the folder he'd taken from the pile and walked away.

They'd figure it out themselves and he could go get drunk before calling in the jet.


	56. Yuni: Leap

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Yuni:** Leap

* * *

><p>Yuni threw her arms out to her sides, balancing as she landed on a stone.<p>

The pond was filled with lillypads and their bright white flowers. All around the seven year old were the sounds of crickets, frogs, and the other things that lived near it. Over her head, the trees shifted with the breeze and shadowed her.

She hummed to herself as she hopped to the next one in the row. She glanced down at the water on every side of her, trying to find a way to the next one.

She liked being alone like this. She loved everyone in her family but sometimes it was hard to be seven and know your life was going to be short. She didn't like the way some of the people close to her would tear up when they saw her. She didn't like the pity people had looked at her with when Rogero's, one of the chefs who fed her pieces of chocolate whenever she aced one of her tests since one of her tutors was his wife, daughter had turned seventeen.

No one knew if she would make it there or if she would make it to her twenties like her mother had.

"Princess!" She glanced up from the water to find Gamma standing on the edge of the pond. His cheeks were flushed red and his body heaved with deep breaths. "What are you doing out here? We've been looking for you for hours."

She didn't think that much time had passed. She gave a soft, "Sorry, Gamma."

He stared at her for a moment before sighing, "Alright. Come on, though. Everyone is worried about you."

"Okay."

As she hopped the next few stones, making her way to him, she thought that being alone wasn't worth worrying her family.

* * *

><p><strong>En**: Sorry this update is two days late. I had a bit of trouble with the prompt.

I hadn't done anything with child Yuni though so I figured this would be okay!


	57. Byakuran: Spell

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Byakuran:** Spell

* * *

><p>There are times when memories of the future are so strong, that Byakuran can't look at Yuni without emptying the contents of his stomach into a toilet.<p>

There are times when all he can see is the empty shell of a girl who sacrificed herself.

There are times when he looks at her and doesn't see himself as one of her closest friends but at the man who took months of her short life from her.

No matter how many times she assures him she knew what she was going into, that everything between them is okay because it was what they were meant to do in that timeline and their futures are so much brighter now, there are days when all Byakuran see when he looks at Yuni is the person he's so glad he's not anymore.


	58. Enrico: Shopping

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enrico: **Shopping

* * *

><p>"Enrico?"<p>

"Mhm?" Spinning around in his chair, Enrico looked over to find Federico peering into his doorway. "What's going on?"

Federico chewed on his lip for a second before asking, "Can you pick something up from the store for me?"

Enrico shook his head, "I have three papers due tomorrow that I need to add conclusions onto. You can take my keys and go yourself if you want."

Assuming Federico would leave, Enrico went to focus back on his laptop.

"Except," Federico declared, his voice sounding a little panicked, "it's something I'm not really comfortable buying and I'm not buying it for myself. Xanxus asked me to send him something."

Enrico resisted the urge to bang his head against his desk. Instead he turned back to his brother, snapping, "What could Xanxus possibly need that can't wait until he comes back for the holidays?"

Federico's cheeks were bright red. "Condoms."


	59. Dino: Mess

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Dino: **Mess

* * *

><p>The second the door closed behind the last of the men in the room, leaving only himself and Romario in the corner, Dino let out a loud scream. He grabbed the nearest thing, a small pen holder one of the children in the mansion had made him in art class, and whipped it at the wall.<p>

It shattered into a hundred colorful pieces, the pencils clattering to the ground.

His chest heaved with anger, his mind racing.

This was all his fault.

It was his fault his men where in the hospital.

He'd made the family more secure but in the process he'd put a bigger target on their backs. It was too much, too fast, it was all just-

There was the crackling of Romario's headset.

And a moment later, Romario spoke quietly, "Young Master-"

"I know," Dino cut him off. He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair.

It would be Tsuna and he would have a million apologies on his lips. As though he hadn't expressed all of his worries to Dino before they'd gone on with the plans, as though Tsuna hadn't whispered _Dino, are you sure? So many people are going to be angry about our families getting closer_ and Dino hadn't patted him on the back and told him they could handle it.

"Patch him into the conference room," Dino declared after a moment. He glanced at the mess on the floor. "And tell Anatasia not to send anyone up. I'll clean it up myself."

Just like he would try to clean up the other mess he'd made without getting any more of his men hurt.


	60. Daniela: Woods

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Daniela: **Woods

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, sweetheart?" Fabio questioned.<p>

His hands were on his daughters wrists, stopping her from taking the shot.

Daniela answered honestly, "No."

"You're only fourteen," Fabio murmured. "There's plenty of time to find a weapon that will suit you. You wouldn't be the first to need more time."

"I'm fine," Daniela insisted. She moved her elbow so he was forced to take a step back. She took a deep breath as she focused on the tree with the target on it. "I'm good with a crossbow. Even if it's not the weapon I'm meant to use, it's the one I can best protect you and mama and the rest of the family with."

Fabio stared for a minute before a soft smile fell on his lips. He took a few steps away from her, his feet crunching against he leaves on the ground, "Spoken like a true boss. Go ahead then. Five bolts then we'll see where you stand."


	61. Luce: Mouth

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Luce: **Mouth

* * *

><p>"Colonello and Reborn again?" Luce questioned as she walked into the kitchen. Skull was sitting at the island, a tub of ice cream with a spoon in it in front of him and an icepack strapped against his shoulder.<p>

"Nah," Skull answered. "Viper."

Luce raised an eyebrow. It was rare for Viper to join in with Reborn and Colonello's teasing.

"I asked her too. I wanted to see if she was as strong physically as she is mentally."

"So she dislocated your shoulder?"

"Well, she refused so I started running my mouth and then she flipped me over her shoulder. It just happened to dislocate mine."

Luce stared at him for a long moment before shaking her head.

Not for the first time, it occurred to her that she would probably never understand Skull.

* * *

><p><strong>En: **so i had a really long end note planned but I don't really want it to be longer then the chapter so I'll just boil everything I want to say down to this: I'm really sorry I've been absent for like a year? I kinda fell outta KHR, but now I'm writing for it again because there's no fandom i love writing for more then this one? The characters are fun and I like my writing for it and the people are just amazing?

Right now the plan is simply to finish this, Counsel Me, and maybe Two Pair? After that, I'll see where I am and maybe write more series? Idk? Are people even still reading my stuff?


	62. Giotto: Gone

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Giotto: **Gone

* * *

><p>Hearing small voices shouting, Giotto adjusted his path towards them.<p>

The house in Japan was smaller then the house in Italy. It was large enough to comfortably fit the family, and their growing families, but without all of the extra space in Italy. It didn't take long for him to reach the source.

G's sons were standing in the middle of the hallway. Camillo, the older of the two, had his arms crossed and an obvious frustration set in his stance. The younger one, Gabrielle, was shouting at him with anger fired up in his eyes.

"'Millo, Gabrielle," he said. Gabrielle's mouth snapped shut immediately and both boys turned to him. "What's going on here?"

"Camillo is being a jerk!" Gabrielle answered, quick to place the blame.

Camillo let out a sharp huff. "I'm not the one screaming."

"Stop it." He walked between them, hoping loosing eye contact would keep them from shooting harsh words at each other. "Now tell me what happened to get everyone so worked up."

There was a silent moment before Camillo answered, "He was getting all worked up about the fact that Luca can control his flames, but he doesn't have them yet. I told him not to worry about it because he's still a baby and he got upset about it."

"I'm eight years old! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Eight years old is still a baby."

"You're only twelve! You're not that much older then me!"

"I am. I'm almost a teenager, you're still just a little kid."

Before the boys could say anything else, Giotto cut in, "Stop screaming. Listen to me." He waited a moment to see if they were going to argue. When they didn't, he said, "First off, Luca got his flames extremely early. It's probably because Alaude is a monster and his son just naturally followed. Most of the kids in the house don't have theirs yet, and their older then both of you. Understood?"

There were nods from both of them.

"Secondly, neither of you are grownups. You're both little kids." He flicked their foreheads. "Got it, twerps?"

"Yeah, Uncle Giotto."

"Alright, now go play. And don't fight."

His chest tightened as he watched them walk off.

Giotto didn't know if he'd ever forgive Ricardo for what he'd done, but there were times when he watched the kids and missed him so much it hurt.

They'd fought a lot, especially in the months before Giotto left and Ricardo took over the Vongola, but they were brothers. Even when Giotto had been closer to G then his blood brother, he had never stopped treasuring him.

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Mmm, I mentioned once in a different story that I have a bad habit of focusing all my drabbles in the same time of their lives so I wanted to try something new here. I'm not sure if I liked how it worked out though.

Also as a reminder: canon is never clear on what exactly the relationship between Giotto and Ricardo is, only that their related. So I go with brothers in this series because it hurts more that way :D


	63. Daniela: Invitation

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Daniela: **Invitation

* * *

><p>"You live in such a beautiful city, Rafael," Daniela said. Her arm was linked through Rafael's as they walked together.<p>

Madrid was, indeed, a beautiful city and she was captivating by it each time she visited.

Just being there seemed to ease the knot in her stomach.

"I enjoy it well enough," Rafael answered. Neither of them looked at each other as he added, "But, I imagine you didn't make the trip just to look at the scenery."

"No, I didn't." She paused for a minute before tightening her arm around his, "I have a request for you."

"Yes?"

She reached into her pocket, pulling a small black box from within.

She reached for the hand closest to her, putting the box in his palm and then closing his fingers around it.

"I was hoping you would be my mist guardian. You'd have to come live in Italy, but it's beautiful in it's own way."

There was a moment of silence.

Daniela's heart pounded in her chest, hoping she hadn't made a mistake.

Finally, his fingers tightened around the box and he said, "Italy is beautiful. I think I'll enjoy living there."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Im not 100% in love with this but I think it turned out well enough?


	64. Xanxus: Gift

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Related to #21 Enrico: Object **

**Xanxus:** Gift

* * *

><p>"Papa! Your back!"<p>

Xanxus hung back as Federico launched himself at Timoteo.

This was the first time their father had gone on a trip since Xanxus had been brought into their family and he felt a little unsure of what he was supposed to be doing.

He watched as Timoteo hugged Federico tightly, lifting him off his feet and causing the young boy to laugh loudly.

"Did you bring me a present, papa?" Federico questioned, clinging to Timoteo's neck.

"Federico," his mother chided, though her voice was more amused then angry. "Perhaps you should wait before bugging your father for presents." Her hand was soft on Xanxus shoulder, "Your brother wants to say hello as well."

"It's fine..." Xanxus murmured. He dropped his gaze to the ground, a flush rising on his cheeks.

"That won't do," Timoteo said. He placed Federico back on his feet, staying kneeled. "Federico can't have his present until you come over here, Xanxus. The presents are a pair."

Xanxus shuffled for a second before taking a few steps forward. When he was within range, Federico's hand gripped onto his and he pulled him closer.

Timoteo smiled at them for a moment, his expression soft and fond, before he turned. "Could you get the box, Schnitten?"

"Already ahead of you, boss," answered the rain guardian. He passed a small brown box over to the sky.

"Thank you." Timoteo turned back to his sons.

He lifted the lid off of it. Inside were two matching dark red feathers.

"I got these for a business associate," Timoteo explained. "Their feathers from an endangered bird."

"He didn't hurt the bird did he?" Federico questioned.

"No, my son. They fell off and he happened to come across them."

He reached into the box, pulling one of the feathers out. There was a thick, brown leather cord attached to a bead the tip of the feather was secured to.

He put it around Federico's neck, letting the necklace dangle over his son's chest.

The other feather wasn't a necklace. While it had a similar cord attached to it, at the top was a clip.

He reached up, attaching it to Xanxus' hair.

"Now, listen to me," Timoteo said. "Eventually, you will grow up and you will not be able to see each other all the time. But I want you to remember that you are brothers and that you love each other and must always take care of each other. Understood?"

"Yes papa," the boys echoed.

"Good." He reached out, ruffling both of their hair. "I missed you both very much, you know?"

"We missed you too, papa," Xanxus said. He looked down at the found almost as soon as the words came out of his mouth, embarrassed with himself.

"Papa," Federico interrupted, before Timoteo could say anything else. He held the feather on his necklace in his hands. "If these are to remind us that we're brothers, why aren't there ones for Enrico and Massimo?"

"Well because Enrico and Massimo aren't our baby boys," his mother said. Xanxus looked up at his stepmother approached. There was a smile on her face that he found himself dazzled by. Even after living here for as long as he had, a little over a year, he was continuously surprised to find she treated him as one of her own. "We don't have to worry nearly as much about them."

"We're not babies, mama!" Federico insisted. "Right, Xanxus?"

Xanxus gave a small shake of his head. "No."

She laughed, reaching out to pat their heads. "Whatever you say, my boys. Now run off and play so Papa can bring his things inside and say hello to your brothers. You can talk to him at dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>En:** Between the most recent Giotto chapter and this one, there's lots of brothers angst going on. Maybe I'll be mean to Tsuna too...

I am gonna be 100% honest - one of my favorite things about this series is getting to hurt myself with things about Xanxus and his brothers. Usually, I use Enrico chapters to do that but I thought this was a good prompt to expand on something said in the previous one.


	65. Byakuran: Priceless

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Byakuran: **Priceless

* * *

><p>Bluebell and Daisy call them brothers and Byakuran will never stop being grateful about that.<p>

He will never stop being grateful that the only family they know is them. Bluebell doesn't know the pain of losing her brother and her legs at the same time, only the feeling of Zakuro putting her in a chokehold and forcing her to smell his armpits. Daisy doesn't know the intense and constant feeling of wanting to spill blood, only the want of an extra cookie or piece of cake when Kikyo has already put his foot down.

There will never be a time when he isn't grateful to whatever power in the universe decided that his family didn't need to hurt because of the mistakes he made in a future that will never be.

And there was nothing in the world that he wouldn't give up to make sure it stayed that way.

* * *

><p><strong>En:**I went back and forth with this prompt for a bit - debating between doing 10051, Tri-ni-sette, or Byakuran's guardians - and eventually decided this was what I wanted. Besides, I saw a great prompt table made specifically for ot3s that I might try for Tri-ni-sette when this story is over.

SPEAKING OF STORIES. For any of you who are interested and haven't seen yet I started a X00 story titled **Angry Sky, Bright Earth** and you can find that on my profile!


	66. Tsuna: Jewel

**I Ciei Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Tsuna: **Jewel

* * *

><p>When Tsuna turned around, he found his breath knocked out of his lungs.<p>

Chrome stood in the center of the room in her wedding dress. The top of the dress was made of lace, spreading up and over her shoulders. She was turned just enough that he could see a large portion of her back was visible. The lace was settled on the top of the skirt as well before the skirt flared out, just slightly.

Her hair was put into a bun with three silver flowers coming out of the top.

"Oh wow," he murmured. He could feel a blush crawling up his neck as her attention turned to him. "You look fantastic, Chrome."

A soft, fond smile settled on her face. "Thank you, boss. Is it time?"

"Almost. Kyoko and Haru are making sure the others are all in their places." He stepped forward, holding out the small black box in his hands. "I wanted to give this to you."

"A present?"

"Yes." He rubbed the back of his neck as she took the ribbon off it, lifting the lid. "I wanted to get you a necklace, but Kyoko said this would go better with your dress."

He watched nervously as she pulled the thin tennis bracelet from the box, holding it carefully in her hands. It had alternating white and indigo diamonds encrusted in sterling silver.

"Um...I know Ken doesn't wear much jewelry," he said. He thought it had been a good gift, but the longer Chrome stared at it the more he wondered if he'd messed up. "So I had matching hair clips made for him. I know it's not his style, but I thought it would be nice for you two to have something to share."

There was a moment of silence before there was a sharp knock on the door.

He turned to see Kyoko poking her head, "Everyone's in place if you two are ready."

"We'll be out in a second," Chrome answered.

Kyoko nodded before shutting the door behind her.

When she was gone, Chrome held her hand out. "Can you put it on for me, boss?"

"Oh. Sure." He took the jewelry form her, focusing his eyes on her wrist. "I am sorry you got stuck with me walking you down the aisle. I know you would have rather Mukuro."

"That's not true," she said. "Mukuro saved me, but so did you." He clasped the bracelet and moved to step back. She caught his fingers before he could, wrapping them around each other. "There's no one else I want to walk with me, Tsuna."

He licked his lips bfore nodding once, "Okay." He held his arm out for her, "Let's get you married then."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Wedding dress link: .

Hopefully the above shows up.

Otherwise, there's really two ways to take this prompt I think? Literally with the jewel being the bracelet or figuratively with the jewel being Chrome.


	67. Yuni: Compromise

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Yuni: **Compromise

* * *

><p>Byakuran was quiet as they walked.<p>

After a long time, he said, "I don't know how to make him like me."

"Who?" Yuni glanced over at him, taking a guess, "Tsuna?"

A small nod. "You keep saying the three of us should be friends, but he clearly doesn't like me. I don't I'm growing on him either."

"You are. It's just that Tsuna has a lot he needs to work out when it comes to you." When Byakuran didn't add anything, Yuni reached down. She twined their fingers together. "It's easier for me, because I can see the way things are going to go. I know that this you would never do the things the future you did."

"But Tsuna thinks I will?"

"Tsuna doesn't want his family hurt," Yuni amended. "Without even counting the others, what you did to Yamamoto and Gokudera are unacceptable to him. You killed the people those two cared most about – Yamamoto's father and Tsuna himself – and Tsuna has a hard time with feeling like he's betraying them everytime he associates with you."

There was another quiet moment before Byakuran let out a sigh.

Yuni rubbed her thumb across his hand, "We'll figure it out. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **All of the Yuni drabbles in this series involve Gamma...and I don't know why.

While I like the two of them together, I find the dynamic really interesting and different from other relationships in KHR, I much prefer to write Yuni with Byakuran and Tsuna. I suppose because I wrote 100 chapters of that in Triple Layered Sky and it was one of my favorite series to write. I had a lot of fun with that one.


	68. Enma: Faeries

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enma: **Faeries

* * *

><p>"Big brother, look!"<p>

Enma looked up from the watermelon in his hand to find his sister standing on the bottom step of their porch. Her arm was stretched out, pointing at the sky.

He followed the line she created.

There were fireflies all over the yard, casting their soft glow over the grass.

"Oh..." he said. "Pretty."

"Are they faeries?" she whispered, her voice filled with awe.

He opened his mouth to correct her, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up. His mother stood behind him with a finger pressed against her lips.

Enma nodded once to let her know he understood.

"They are, my sweet," his mother said after a moment. She settled herself next to Enma.

Mami turned to look at her, expression going from awe to pure delight. She took the steps as quickly as her small feet would let her and sat on their mothers laps. "Why are they here, Mama?"

"They're telling us that it's summer," she answered. She wrapped her arms tightly around Mami's body, rocking slightly.

They sat in silence after that, the only exceptions the crunch of Enma eating his watermelon and Mami's awed gasps, and waited for his father to get home.

* * *

><p><strong>En: **I am actually really proud of myself for this one. I thought this prompt was gonna be much harder, but the second I sat down with the intention of writing it all kinda flowed to me.


	69. Enrico: Papercut

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enrico: **Papercut

* * *

><p>"Ouch!"<p>

Enrico looked up from his homework to find Massimo sucking on his index finger. He quirked an eyebrow when he met his brothers eye.

"I cut myself," he said around his finger.

"Well, don't put it in your mouth! Go get a band aid, stupid."

Massimo rolled his eyes as he stood up, "You're over reacting. It's barely bleeding."

"It could still get infected, so just stop complaining."

"Yes, yes. Whatever you say, brother."

Enrico flicked his eraser at Massimo. His lips spread in a satisfied smile when it slammed between his brother's shoulder blades. "Don't be cheeky, you brat."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Even though I have a lot of options with Enrico, since he doesn't actually have any canon background, I find that I prefer to keep his drabbles simple and focused on his family


	70. Dino: Dessert

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Dino: **Dessert

* * *

><p>"You don't have to look so grumpy when I'm treating you," Dino declared.<p>

Kyoya made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a growl. "I didn't ask you to. I didn't even want to come out."

"I know, but it's been a while since we spoke." He leaned against his palm, watching his companion. "I missed you."

"Tch. Don't be a herbivore." Kyoya looked away from him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dino just laughed. "You never change." He looked away from him, glancing down at the menu sitting on the table. "I'm thinking I'm just going to skip lunch and just get a lava cake."

"Shouldn't someone your age be taking better care of themselves?"

He let out an offended gasp, whipping his head up glare at Kyoya. There was a wife smirk over the Cloud guardian's face. "What is with you people lately? Tsuna called me old the other day as well!"

"Well, you are over thirty now."

"That's not old," Dino insisted. "That's only maybe a third of my-"

"I'm not seeing you lasting to ninety," Kyoya cut off. "You'll trip, break a hip at sixty, never be able to walk again, and drive yourself insane before seventy."

They stared at each other before Dino made a face and said, "That was really morbid, Kyoya. I don't think I have an appetite anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Okay so, this is the last time I'll be updating for about two weeks? I'm leaving to go on a small trip. Once I get back and my life's back in order, I'll get back to every-other day updates like we've been doing.

I'm glad it's happening now tbh! It's more convenient when it's like this and I've finished a cycle.


	71. Enrico: Blush

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enrico: **Blush

* * *

><p>Enrico had barely stepped back into the ballroom before he found his father at his side.<p>

"So," his father drawled, his voice a mixture of amusement and curiosity, "Don Agnello's daughter?"

He steadily ignored the heat spreading up his neck and the memory of her lips against his cheek as he said, "I was just walking her and her parents out since you were busy."

"Really now?"

"Yes. Don Agnello said to apologize for having to leave early, but that he would call you tomorrow to talk a bit more."

"Mm..." There was a moment of silence between them.

Enrico resisted the urge to sigh when he realized his father wasn't going to leave him alone. He reached up, running a hand through his hair, and then said, "It's really nothing, papa. I'm not as smooth as you are."

Timoteo let out a soft laugh. "Son, every women at this party between the age of twelve and seventeen has been staring at you. You've got a lot more luck with ladies then you think."He reached over, patting Enrico's arm, "That said, I do like Erika. She's a pleasant girl."

He couldn't help the smile that spread over his lips at the thought of the girl.

It was true there wasn't anything between them, but to say he was uninterested would have been a lie.

"I think so too."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Hello everyone! I'm back from my vacation! I actually only just got home this morning, I wasn't gonna write this until tomorrow but I was incredibly bored. I'm not sure if I'll get Angry Sky, Bright Earth out today since I might crash early but we'll see!

On the note of the actual chapter - this is actually sort of a direct sequel to a piece in Angry Sky, Bright Earth but I think it's understandable even without that piece.


	72. Byakuran: Crash

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Byakuran: **Crash

* * *

><p>Byakuran was just beginning to grasp at the edges of sleep when he heard his bedroom door creak.<p>

"What?" he questioned. His words slurred as he spoke, not fully awake. He turned on his side and peeked an eye open so he could see who had entered his room.

Shoichi was standing in the doorway. He hadn't shut the door yet, so the light from the hallway was streaming in.

"Did I wake you up?" Shoichi questioned. His voice was soft and quiet, clearly not wanting to rouse Byakuran any further.

"I wasn't asleep yet," he confessed. The longer he stared at Shoichi, the warmer his chest got with affection. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd stay the night and we could have breakfast in the morning. I would have been here earlier, but I got sidetracked by Tsunayoshi."

Byakuran couldn't help the way his lips curled up in a smile.

It was rare for Shoichi to be the one to initiate things like this, usually Byakuran had to drag him away from his lab.

He held a hand out, smiling wider when Shoichi stepped forward and laced their fingers together. "Come to bed then."


	73. Dino: Break

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Dino: **Break

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," Tsuna's voice was smooth as silk and warm as honey as he inserted himself into Dino's conversation. His hand rested on Dino's upper arm as he smiled at the woman in front of him. "I need to steal Don Cavallone from you for a while."<p>

"Oh..." The girl's face fell. She cast a glance over at her father before nodding. "Alright then. It was a pleasure to speak to you."

Dino gave his best smile and a nod. "You as well."

Tsuna led him away, towards one of the double doors that led out onto a balcony, "Another Don trying to marry his daughter into the Cavallone?"

"Yeah." Dino glanced behind him. He caught sight of the girl, speaking to her father with a light flush on her cheeks. "She was nice."

He felt Tsuna's gaze on him. There was a long moment of silence before Tsuna said, "Yeah?"

The simple response held a lot of weight behind it.

Dino looked behind them again, catching sight of Squalo. His hands were waving wildly as Yamamoto laughed at something he was saying, but his eyes were focused across the hall where Xanxus and Enma were pressed against one of the walls.

"Yeah," Dino agreed. He let out a soft breath. He admitted, "It's been _years_, Tsuna. I thought I could deal with it, but being number two sucks and it's starting to tear me apart."

They stepped out onto the balcony now and Tsuna's hand dropped.

"I know, Dino." He heard Tsuna took a sharp breath, inhaling fresh air. "But your in love with him."

"Yeah." Dino nodded to himself, "I always have been and I think I always will be. But I'm starting to wonder if being in love with him is enough to keep me from falling apart."

* * *

><p><strong>En:** D/S pain is some of the best pain in my opinion. Gotta love the angsty ships.

I'm not really decided on how this relationship goes tbh.

Do they break up after this? Do they stay together? Whoooooo knows. I'm inclined towards them staying together, but I like happy endings and unconventional relationships.


	74. Yuni: Safe

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Yuni: **Safe

* * *

><p>"What happened to you?" Yuni questioned as she walked into the room.<p>

Gamma and Nozaru were seated at the dining room table. Gamma was leaned over dabbing at Nozaru's split lip with a wet clothe. There was a large bandage taped to his forehead.

"Nothing important," Nozaru grumbled.

"Gamma?"

The blonde gave Nozaru a weak smile before saying, "He over did it in training."

"But he's alright?" she said. She hovered over Gamma's shoulder, watching Nozaru with worried eyes.

"But he's alright," Gamma assured. "A bump to the head and a split lip. If it'll make you feel better, I'll keep him out of the training room for a week or two."

Nozaru made a harsh noise of protest. "Come on, it's not that bad!"

"It would make me feel better," Yuni agreed. "Just for a week."

"Alright then. No training for a week, Nozaru. Just to assure our Princess that your okay."


	75. Enma: Quake

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Enma: **Quake

* * *

><p>"You should chill, Enma," Julie said. He leaned against Enma putting his folded arms on Enma's shoulders.<p>

"She's going to kill us," Enma murmured. His head was in his hands with his elbows on his knees as he curled into himself. "We're going to be dead when she finds out what we did."

"We haven't done anything yet. And besides, no one is gonna tell her."

Enma made a noise halfway between a sob and a screech. "Did you forget we're doing this for your children? Who happen to also be _her _children? They're going to tell her in a heartbeat."

"Nah. I swore Nico and Sabrina to secrecy."

"Because that works so well with children under ten!"

Julie heaved a heavy sigh. "Enma, come on. It'll be fine. Rauji's gonna raise a mountain, I'll get some sand on it, and then we'll take the kids sledding down it a few times. By the time Adelheid gets back, we'll have everything cleaned up."

"We're sledding down a mountain of sand because you know she wouldn't agree to put snow on it," Enma mourned.

"Daddy, Daddy! Rauji said we're ready for you!"

Both of the men looked up at the small voices.

A smile graced Julie's features when he saw the hill raised behind them, small enough that they wouldn't get hurt but large enough to give some excitement. He put his thumb up, calling out, "Nice job, Rauji!" He pushed off Enma. "Alright, let's get this party started. You coming, boss?"

"I guess," Enma said. "I might as well get something out of this if Adelheid is gonna kill me for letting it happen."

Julie patted him on the back, "That's the spirit."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **Everytime I write about Enma's guardians it ends up being Julie and Adelheid. This is hilarious to me as I don't actually like Adel all that much. My favorite Shimon guardian is actually Aoba who I write about basically never.


	76. Xanxus: Habit

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Xanxus: **Habit

* * *

><p>"What the fuck do you want, trash?" Xanxus hissed into his phone. He laid sprawled along his bed, head still pressed against the pillow. "It's too early for this shit."<p>

"You know, that's a really bad thing to call someone," Tsuna answered. His voice flippant and casual. Xanxus had a not-so-uncommon urge to reach through the phone and strange him. "Incredibly rude."

"It's going to be incredibly rude when I rip your head off your shoulders."

There was a laugh on the other end. "Honestly, Xanxus?"

Xanxus ground his teeth together. He repeated, "What the fuck do you want."

There was a light hum and the shuffling of papers before Tsuna said, "Enma's going to be in town tomorrow. Could you pick him up from the airplane and bring him over?"

"Why do I have to do it? Are you're drivers that incompetent?"

"Well, none of my drivers are fucking him so I thought he would prefer to see your face then theirs." Xanxus felt his fingers curl around the phone. He considered tossing it at a wall – an all too familiar end to his conversations with Tsunayoshi. "Plus, I've got some mission files to give to you. One of them is going to require Fran to work with Chrome, but other then that you can put whoever you want on them."

"The Prince trash is going to be unbearable." Xanxus shifted up, the bed creaking with his movement. "What time do I have to pick the idiot up?"

"I'll find something to send Belphegor on so he's not walking around stabbing everyone in lieu of Fran being around to stab," Tsuna said. There was another shuffle before he added, "Around eight. He needs to be here before twelve, but I don't care if you guys don't come straight over."

He scrubbed a hand down his face. "Go fuck yourself, Trash."

"I'm serious about that not being a nice thing to say!"

"And I seriously don't give a shit what you think."


	77. Giotto: Grin

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Giotto: **Grin

* * *

><p>Although he would never admit it to any of them, because most of them would tease him endlessly and G would bury him in paperwork out of mutual embarrassment, Giotto's favorite past time is genuinely just to make his guardians smile.<p>

Nothing feels better then the warm feeling in his chest when Asari smiles after Giotto compliments his playing or when Lampo flushes dark pink and looks away when Giotto tells him how proud of him he is.

At the same time, Giotto can appreciate a good challenge and this was why he found himself stomach down and propped up on his elbows. On top of Alaude's desk.

"What," was the first word out of his cloud guardian's mouth when he opened the door to find him.

"How was your mission?" Giotto questioned, a sly smile on his face.

"Fine. Why are you on my desk?"

"Well, you just spent a week at your home in France," Giotto drawled. He kicked his legs up, "I thought I'd come say hello now that you were home."

There was a moment of silence. Then Alaude darted out and shoved Giotto off.

He let out a low groan as he smacked against the ground.

"That was rude," Giotto bit.

He rubbed at his head, already feeling a lump forming where it had smacked against the ground, as he let his eyes open.

Alaude shrugged and bared his teeth, lips turned up in the corners.

The smile was smug and predatory, but it made Giotto smile back all the same.

He had long since learned that this was the best kind of smile to get from Alaude because it was all real with no diplomacy or fakeness behind it.

"I'll get you a mission report as soon as I check up on CEDEF," Alaude said after a moment.

"'Kay." Giotto pushed himself off the floor and moved towards the door. He stopped before leaving, throwing over his shoulder, "Make sure you eat dinner with us. We missed you."

The only response he got was a hum and a wave of Alaude's hand as he settled into his desk chair and started on the work that had piled up as he was gone.

Despite the dismal, Giotto didn't have any doubt that he would be there that night.


	78. Tsuna: Closer

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Tsuna: **Closer

* * *

><p>"You've been spending more time with Hibari lately."<p>

Tsuna looked up from his worksheet, watching Yamamoto from across the desk. His friend didn't return his gaze, instead keeping his focus on their assignment.

He flicked his gaze across the room, checking that Gokudera was still occupied with helping a classmate, before answering, "I have."

"And it's not because he's like us?"

Tsuna ran his tongue along his hips, gave a shake of his head. "No."

Silence settled between them again.

It was Yamamoto who broke it again. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Tsuna rolled his lip between his teeth. He wondered if now was the right time to bring up the odd behavior that had been hanging between his two best friends since they'd started their third year. Deciding it was on topic, he said, "You and Gokudera are spending less time together."

He thought, for a moment, that Yamamoto was going to brush it off.

Instead, his rain guardian looked up and gave him a soft, sad smile. "Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Tsuna questioned.

Tsuna watched as Yamamoto turned his head, watching Gokudera across the room. "I think this is his way of coming around. But, if it's not I'll deal with it and keep waiting."

Under the table, Tsuna pressed his calf against Yamamoto's. "Don't make yourself unhappy, please."

Yamamoto's gaze slid back to him. He gave Tsuna a small smile, and the fact that it was genuine made Tsuna's heart swell, "I'll try not to."

"That's all I ask."

As Yamamoto returned to their assignment, Tsuna found himself thinking about his family.

Although he still protested occasionally, he knew what his future was.

The effect of him coming to terms with it had spread among his guardians.

They were growing up and as they did they were growing together.

Chrome spent more time at Tsuna's house, Gokudera's insults were starting to sound more and more like affectionate insults, Hibari didn't have to be tricked into going out with them as long as the venue wasn't crowded.

While Tsuna was sure they would change a lot in the next few years, as Ryohei and Hibari got ready to finish high school and the others transitioned into high school, he was also sure they would be making those changes together.

As a family.

* * *

><p><strong>En: **This was supposed to just be yamamoto and tsuna talking about Kyoya because it's been forever since I wrote anything 1827? And I missed my otp a lot? And instead it devolved from 1827, to 8059, and then into plan family fluff at the end there.

Gonna be honest though, I really like it that way because while they certainly all have their own relationships - romantic and platonic - the guardians are a family at the end of the day.


	79. Daniela: Pressure

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Daniela: **Pressure

* * *

><p>The thing is, Daniela wanted to be Octavo.<p>

She was excited for it. Excited to follow in her father's footsteps, to be able to protect her family the way she thought best, to have friendship like her father had with his guardians.

Daniela wanted it, but that didn't stop it from being too much sometimes.

There were times when everything seemed to press in and she couldn't escape it for even a moment.

Times when her arms ached but she had to keep with her target practice because if she wasn't accurate then someone she loved could die. Times when her heart swelled with fear that she'd never find her guardians. Time when her eyes filled with tears over the idea of not being good enough, not having whatever it was it took to keep the Vongola running and causing her family ruin.

Daniela wanted nothing more then to be Octavo, but sometimes she needed the reminder that she was still a growing girl and it was fine for her not to be a replica of her father.


	80. Luce: System

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Luce:** System

* * *

><p>It's not that Luce thinks they need her.<p>

She's well aware that they don't. Every one of them is an adult, even Skull though he doesn't act it, and more then used to caring for themselves.

But, she enjoys taking care of them and she knows it helps them in their own ways.

Colonello stays friendly as he takes apart his weapons when he has someone to talk to, doesn't let himself get as frustrated with the way his new body hinders the process. Verde can be coaxed from his lab more often if there's earl gray tea waiting for him in the kitchen and Viper doesn't project quite as many nightmare inducing illusions when she has strawberry shortcake. Fon won't work his body too hard if she sits in the garden to watch him train. Lal can be coaxed into the same room as Colonello if Luce sits by her side, redirecting the conversation when she senses Lal's discomfort.

And Reborn seems almost relaxed when they sit together and speak in the dead of night.

They didn't need her to watch them, buts he enjoyed it nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>En: **I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a few weeks! I really am sticking to my every other day thing, it's just that school started and I got caught up trying to get everything figured out. It should all be fine now!


	81. Yuni: Someday

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Yuni:** Someday

* * *

><p><em>She stepped into the room and her eyes locked on the two figures curled up on the bed together. <em>

_Tsuna was laid in the middle of his bed, body curled up in a ball, while Byakuran had curled himself around his front. Their heads were bent so their foreheads touched and she could see Byakuran's lips moving, whispering soft assurances. _

_Without a word, she climbed into the bed. She crawled forward until she reached them, then adjusted herself so she was curled around Tsuna's back. She buried her head against his neck. _

"_Yuni," Tsuna breathed out. His voice was rough, cracked and broken. _

"_Tsuna," she murmured against his skin. She nuzzled her nose against his skin. "'M sorry I took so long to get here."_

"_It's alright," Byakuran said. "I took care of it."_

_She reached around. She found their hands between their bodies and laid her palm over top of their intertwined fingers. "I still should have been here. We're a set."_

_Byakuran hummed before murmuring, "The sea knows no bounds."_

_Tsuna let out a soft relieved sigh as he followed, "The clam passes down its form from generation to generation."_

"_The rainbow appears from time to time before fading away," she finished. _

_The words eased the tight feeling in her chest and she could feel the bond they shared pulsing happily. _

Yuni woke up all at once.

She laid her hand over her chest. She could feel the warmth of the bond from the dream and under it, the cold distance of the bond they currently shared.

She took a deep breath.

It made her want to go to them, to let the Tri-Ni-Sette flourish the way it wanted to, but she knew things were too complicated for that currently.

Tsuna was sure to have a lot of thoughts about Byakuran and she doubted any of them were positive. She wasn't sure Byakuran would be able to handle the three of them being together either. He needed time to adjust to life, to rethink who he was.

"Not right now," she murmured. Her fingers curled, digging into the skin around her heart. "But soon. I'll make sure that's our future."

* * *

><p><strong>En: Triple Layered Sky** focused on the relationship between the three of them after everything had been settled and there's been several pieces in this series about them beginning to develop it, but I thought it would be nice to do a piece about the very very beginning. And tbh, I'm fucking fond and proud as hell about this piece.

Anyway! This series is actually getting pretty close to the end. There's only 19 chapters left! So there's a poll up on my profile about what you'd like to see once this ends. I'd appreciate your opinions, if you have one on the matter!

I also started a new series called **Our Lives Make a Beautiful Bouquet! **It's going to be a drabble collection focused on the girls of KHR. Check that out if you're interested!


	82. Byakuran: Guide

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Byakuran: **Guide

* * *

><p>It's not as though Byakuran is unaware of how to run a mafia, it's just that running a mafia is a lot different from using a mafia to take over the world.<p>

There's more paperwork, more diplomacy, less fighting.

So when he first settled back in as the head of the Gesso, he found himself a little overwhelmed.

He didn't have his guardians yet, but he did have Tsuna and Yuni and they were more then happy to help.

Tsuna hadn't quite taken over the reigns of the Vongola yet, but Reborn had been drilling technicalities into him. Yuni couldn't remember a time when she wasn't the boss of the Nero Giglio in one form or another.

They helped him through it. They showed him how to fill out the pieces of paperwork that flew over his head, taught him which allies were true allies and which ones just liked the protection offered, helped him learned how to communicate with other bosses without offending them.

Tsuna and Yuni taught Byakuran how to be a good person after returning from their old future. They taught him how to be a boss later. And he will never not be grateful to them for it.

* * *

><p><strong>En: **I know many of you don't mind, but I still want to apologize for the last two drabbles being Tri-Ni-Sette. I'm thinking of starting two new series forit- one similar to** Triple Layered Sky **and a shorter one exclusively of Alternative Universes Byakuran sees - so I have a lot of inspiration.

I'm not quite sure yet when or if I'll start those tho.


	83. Daniela: Goodnight

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Daniela: **Goodnight

* * *

><p>"Papa!" Daniela called as she pushed the door open with small hands. She slipped into the crack she created and ran across the office.<p>

Fabio looked up at her call, a wide grin spread over his face. He had gotten up and walked around to the front of his desk, kneeling and opening his arms for the girl.

She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling against his chest. "Papa, you're home!"

"I am," he assured, squeezing her tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't come to see you as soon as I arrived."

"It's ok," she murmured. "Mama said you weren't quite finished with work yet."

"I'm not." He pushed her away slightly, holding her at arms length, "But I should be by your bedtime."

"You'll tuck me in then?" Daniela insisted. "And tell me a story?"

"Any story you want." Fabio pulled her to him again, hugging her tightly. "Now, be a good girl for your tutors and mother. I'll see you tonight."

"Ok." She squeezed him tightly again. "I love you papa."

"I love you too, Dani."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **So I actually plan out the order for this series before I start writing the rotation and im a little disappointed in myself.

I love Daniela drabbles, but with the Tri-Ni-Sette trend going on in the first two it's a little odd to throw her in here. Especially when Tsuna is next xD


	84. Tsuna: Always

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Tsuna: **Always

* * *

><p>"We've been together for a long time," Hibari said, his voice soft and thoughtful.<p>

The two of them were sprawled out on their bed. Tsuna was balancing his laptop on crossed knees as he worked while Hibari had his legs sprawled out in front of him and one of Tsuna's hands captured in own. His fingers were kneading Tsuna's palm, occasionally he would brush a fingertip along the length of Tsuna's fingers or twist around the base of them.

It was an unusual arrangement for them. Usually it was Hibari who brought work to bed and Tsuna patiently waiting for him to finish.

Tsuna wasn't one to complain about it, though, if Hibari was in the mood for a break.

"Mm," Tsuna hummed. He used his free hand to move the cursor and then typed something into the document he had open. "Third year of middle school."

"First year of high school," Hibari agreed.

"Still kind of surprised you let that happen," Tsuna mused. "I thought you were going to end up staying in Nami Middle your whole life."

"I wanted to protect it."

Tsuna glanced over at him, smiled softly before returning his gaze to the screen. "I know, Kyoya. I know what it meant to you to have somewhere to get away form your parents."

Hibari just let out a soft hum of his own. There was a moment before he inquired, "Do you want to stay together for the rest of our lives?"

"I wasn't planning on leaving you anytime soon." A long time ago, Hibari question would have worried Tsuna. Now, he was so secure in their relationship that he just let out a teasing, "Why? Were you planning on dumping me for Mukuro?"

"That's not funny and you know it." Tsuna felt Hibari's move his fingers. He hooked his index finger around Tsuna's ring finger, his knuckles brushing softly along the back of Tsuna's pinky. "I just thought you might like to make it more official."

Tsuna paused. He turned, focusing on the makeshift ring Hibari's finger made around his own. Then his gaze drifted up Hibari's face. "You're serious?"

"I wouldn't joke about it."

Tsuna licked his licks. "Do you have an actual ring for me?"

"Yes. But I'm quite satisfied just holding my fiancee's hand for a few minutes."

"I haven't actually said yes yet."

"No, you haven't," Hibari agreed. His gaze was sharp on Tsuna. His lips pulled up, his smile gentle but edged with something predatory. "But you will."

Tsuna was quiet for a minute before nodding a bit, "You're right. I will."

* * *

><p><strong>En: **I was originally gonna do Tri-Ni-Sette for Tsuna's drabble as well but this prompt was just begging for romance and there's nothing I love more then 1827.

I'm not if I mentioned in a previous end note - but there is a poll on my profile for what you'd like to see once this story ends (which is in around 16 drabbles I believe?) and I would love to see what everyone has to think!


	85. Xanxus: Embrace

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Xanxus: **Embrace

* * *

><p>"Do you want a hug?"<p>

Xanxus narrowed his eyes, turning and hissing at the figure in the doorway, "If you fucking touch me, I'll shoot your spleen out."

Enma let out a soft laugh. He didn't make a move to step into the room, just leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed.

There was a moment before Enma said, "What do you want to do, Xanxus?"

"I sure as fuck don't want to be talking about this."

"That's not an option." Xanxus' eyes met his. "I won't let you lock him away like you did the rest of your family."

"There's a big fucking difference between him and them," Xanxus bit out. "I loved them. They didn't know any better. But I fucking hate him."

"I'm not arguing that." Even though Xanxus had been hurtling insults and objects around all day, more volatile then usual, Enma stepped inside of the room now. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he crossed to the bed were Xanxus was sitting. "But you didn't always."

Xanxus thought about falling asleep in the living room, waiting for his father to get back from business trips, and the rush of happiness when his father was sitting there waiting for him the next morning. He thought about his father smiling at him when he found him hiding from his mother under the desk and how he had pretended Xanxus wasn't there so he wouldn't get dragged away for his bath. He thought about beaming up at his father the first time he managed to shoot a gun without missing any targets and how proud his father had told him he was of him.

He let out a loud groan and threw his head back. "I need another fucking bottle of vodka."

"That I figured."

Enma set a large bottle down between them.

"Where the fuck did you have that hidden?"

"Are you going to question me on my storage habits or drink away the fact that your father's dead?"

"Don't be a fucking smartass."

Xanxus picked the bottle up. When he unsealed it, he took a swig straight from the bottle.

They didn't say anything for the rest of the night, except for when Enma made a phone call to tell someone to bring them a ting of tequila once the Vodka was gone, and Xanxus wouldn't have said it even if they had, but he found himself incredibly glad that Enma hadn't left him alone that night.

* * *

><p><strong>En: **honestly, my love for X00 knows no bounds. If anyone is knew to this story and likes the pairing, I do have a series called **Angry Sky, Bright Earth** which focuses on them and I'm pretty proud of it so you could check it out!

I think there's maybe a lot of questions here? Like, is Xanxus embracing his need for Enma or his complex feelings for his father or his father's death in general? And I think the best thing to say is that that's completely up to you. Xanxus is such a complex character that we all have our diferences in opinions about his feelings, even when something is written with an intent it's easy to see it as smething else.

I hope that makes sense!


	86. Investigate

**I Cieli Vigilanza Su Tutto**

**Luce:** Investigate

* * *

><p>"What are you two doing?"<p>

Luce sent a small smile at Reborn, greeting, "Good morning. There's coffee in the pot."

"Uh huh..." His eyes stayed locked on Skull and Verde. The two Arcobaleno were squatted down in front of Luce, examining her bulging stomach. "I repeat: what are you two doing?"

"I am examining Luce to see if there is any correlation between old wives tales and an actual pregnancy," Verde said.

Skull shrugged, "I just like feeling the baby. It's kinda neat to think there's another person in there."

"You say your having a girl?" Verde questioned, glancing up at Luce.

"Yes," she answered. She settled her hand on the top of her stomach. "I've seen her."

"Mm...you are carrying quite low though," Verde mused. "That's supposed to be an indicator of a boy. You are sure your visions aren't incorrect?"

"Absolutely positive."

Reborn pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to need so much more then one cup to get through this."

* * *

><p><strong>En**: I am really sorry this wasn't out on time! Luce drabbles always seem to give me trouble for some reason. I suppose it's because she falls in this gray area. For example, we know a ton about Tsuna and Enma and Xanxus so it' easy to write for them and we know next to nothing about Enrico and Daniela so my writing for them is simple since I get to write whatever I want. Luce though, we know just enough and yet so little about that I struggle to find that balance.


End file.
